The Team
by EVHDoggettGallo
Summary: This is about team Scorpion. I put my own spin on the episodes and created some of my own episodes. I do not own CBS' show Scorpion or any of the other show,books,movies,etc,etc in this story. I hope you enjoy! (this is my first fan fiction) This story is rated teen for langue and some sexual references.
1. Chapter 1:LAX

Chapter One: LAX

 **A twelve year old boy is sitting in his room at his desk typing on his computer when a man wearing a suit walks in.**

"Freeze!"The man says yelling at the boy holding a gun at him.

"Here I have a waiver sign it, and I will tell you how I hacked into NASA."The boy told the man.

The boy looks at the man in the eye. His right hand shaking. The man looks back, puts his gun away,and says:

"You're just a kid and you hacked NASA?"The man said, shocked.

"Yes, sir."The boy said, scared.

"You do realize that this can get you into a lot of trouble kid?"The man said.

"Yes sir."The boy responded with a tear running down his face. One that he was trying to hold in for so long. One tear filled the fears of the boy. But right now, his only fear is going to jail and this man he, thought to himself, was going to take him their.

"Hey kid you are not going anywhere."The man said as he was walking over to where the boy was to comfort him."Don't worry kid, all of what I need to know is how you hacked into NASA and I promise everything will be alright."He said slowly as he had his right arm around the boy now sitting in boy's bed with him.

"Everything will be alright."

 _ **"Walter...Walter...Walter..."**_

"What did you want to say?" Said a woman sitting in a booth at a restaurant in front of the boy, who is now a man.

"I wrote a document."The man said,Walter.

The woman then skimmed through the document.

"You wrote a document about our break up!?"The woman almost yelled as she lashed out at Walter.

"Hey I'm paying you to fix our WFI not to talk to people."A man said who was wearing a collared shirt with dress pants and a tag on shirt that read: _manager_.

"You scheduled our break up on a job!?"The woman said in vein.

"To be more efficient."Walter replied, smiling at the woman.

"You know you might be trying, but _Walter Patrick O'Brien_ you are a million miles from normal."The woman said as she left the restaurant.

Walter sat in the booth for minute, got his laptop out of his bag, asked the manager where the router is and fixed it. As he was fixing the router, he sees a woman blonde hair, brown eyes. She is wearing a yellow collared shirt, and a red skirt that goes down merely above her knees also, she was wearing orthotics, and she has a name tag that read: _Paige_. Then, he sees a young boy about nine years old. He has some condiments out on the counter top at the the dinner and is sitting in a chair playing a game of chess with them. He had brown hair, and blue eyes, and was blue collar shirt, light tan dress pants, and black air force ones.

"Hey kid."The manager said to the boy.

"Stop playing with those."He continued as he took the condiments away from him.

"Hey, Ralph could you listen to MrHammond and put those away."Paige told her son."Sorry about that sir."She continued."He is having a tough time at school so I let him stay home today."She replied as she quickly put the condiments away.

"Well tell him to bring his own toys because these are for the customers."The manager told her.

"Ok sir, hey Ralph, sweetie how about you get your video games out and play one of those for a while okay?"Paige told to her son with a smile.

Ralph didn't respond, he just got his 3DSXL out, and started playing his game.

 **A man walks into the dinner. He is wearing a blue suit, and black Dockers. Walter looks at the man and remembers him from the night he hacked NASA, and from when he became his friend, and also from when he lost his trust and his friendship with him.** _ **Cabe Gallo**_

The man raises a badge and says:

"Agent Cabe Gallo, Homeland Security I am looking for a Walter O'Brien."He yells

"I am Walter O'Brien."Walter said, thinking: _Why does he want me after he betrayed_

 _me?_

"It's been so long since I have seen you kid."Cabe said with a smile on his face.

"I thought that we were through as friends let alone our father-son relationship that we had developed."Walter said trying to get Cabe to go away.

"You were always so analytical O'Brien."Cabe said now with a serious look on his face. One that parents give you when they are about to tell you something important or give a task to undertake.

"Well I am still upset at you over what happened in Baghdad."Walter said with his arms crossed and in a stance just like Cabe's and, had the same facial expression as his.

"Well put that aside O'Brien, there are planes that are about to go down. LAX lost them during a automatic software update about five hours ago."Cabe told him a he took his aviator sunglass off, and slowly folded them, and placed them in top right pocket of his black suit jacket."We need you and your team to help. I ran checks on your team. You guys are a group of geniuses who can't reach their full potential because you have not been offered the opportunity." He continued."So are you going to take it or not, those planes don't have all day.?" Cabe said.

"Well we will take it, but as soon as we are done I will erase you from my memory."Walter replied.

"Well let's see how long it will last kid"Cabe said as he put his sunglasses back on, and Walter began to pack up his stuff, and then threw his black backpack over his shoulder.

"We have to pick up the team."Walter said then Cabe grabbed his sunglasses, and they left.

 **A teenage boy, Walter, has a phone in his hand and was watching the news.**

"Walter. are you their son?"Cabe asked Walter.

"That is my software that I created. You said that it was going to be for aid packages not bombs."Walter said, in shock.

"I didn't know that would be the end game son. You have to understand."Cabe replied attempting to calm Walter down like he did all those other times, but this time he didn't know if he could. This was bigger than any kid picking on Walter at school, this was bigger than his dad yelling at him and Walter didn't understand why. This was the biggest one of them all.

"No I don't understand!"Walter said in anger as he slammed the phone on the ground and hung it up.

Then Walter stole his mom's wallet, hacked the airport and got himself a ticket on the next plane to Los Angeles. He left a note for his parents on the kitchen counter then, called a cab. When he got to the airport,he thought to himself: _I am finally free at last._ Then walked on to board the plane to LA. Walter, was finally happy.

 **Walter and Cabe are sitting in a Chevy Suburban together. Cabe is driving and Walter is sitting in the back seat.**

"Hey son why are you sitting in the back seat?"Cabe asked, his eyes fixated on the road.

"Because I don't want to sit next to you."Walter replied with a straight face then he looked back out the window on the door.

"And why is that kid?"Cabe asked now, attempting to look back at Walter while paying attention to the road like what your parents do when they are driving and attempting to have a conversation with you.

"Because, I don't trust you ever since Baghdad."Walter stated while locking eyes with Cabe through the rearview mirror.

"Well I trust you so much that I tracked you down just so that I can get you and I together so that we can make up for what happened in Baghdad."Cabe said."I thought that this would be a great opportunity for the two of us to make up for those lives that were lost in Baghdad."Cabe continued.

"Pull over."Walter stated.

"And why is that son."Cabe asked.

"Please just do it."Walter continued.

"Okay kid."Cabe replied.

Cabe pulled over on the side of the highway, and Walter got out of the back and went into the passenger seat, the one right next to Cabe. He looked at Cabe, and then Cabe smiled back.

"You wanted me to pull over just so that you could sit next to me?"Cabe said still smiling.

"Yes."Walter stated.

Cabe was happy because he knew that what he said to Walter had a huge impact on him. He knew that Walter had finally forgotten about the emotions that they both felt in Baghdad and, that he finally got his connection back with him.

"Let's go son."Cabe said as he smiled bigger than when he smiled in dinner. He felt like he just got Walter back after nearly a decade. Cabe finally had his son back.

 **Cabe and Walter arrived at the garage and were greeted by the team. Walter shows Cabe around the garage then they get ready to start the job.**

"Hey Walt that job took longer than usual."Toby said. He was wearing ripped jeans, a red tee shirt, a black jacket, black and white Converse shoes, and most importantly, his black fedora. He always wears his hat.

"Well I ran into a old friend."Walter said.

" was it?"Toby asked as he examined Walter.

"Ohh, Walt ran into an old friend? Or was it someone important?"Happy said. She was wearing a black tee shirt with a leather jacket covering it. She also was wearing jeans, and leather boots.

"Happy are you saying that you think that Walter ran into either one of his to ex-girlfriends?"Sylvester nervously said. He was wearing jeans, a light brown and dark brown checkered collared shirt with a red sweater vest over top of it. Plus he was wearing jeans and, black and white Vans.

"I am not just saying that, I know that."Happy said as she put in the last screw on the light fixture.

Meanwhile, Cabe is outside the door to the garage and can hear everything and is thinking: _these guys are crazy thinking that I am one of Walter's exes and I wouldn't even think that Walter would have more than one ex-girlfriend or even have any girlfriends or exes. When I met him he would only talk to me or his sister._

"Guys I did not run into any of my exes, I um, ran into somebody from my um, childhood."Walter said as Toby was trying to read him for his emotions to get a feeling for how important this "person from his childhood" is to him.

"He must be very important to you."Toby said.

"You were reading me."Walter said to Toby.

"Yes Walt, I was."Toby replied with a grimm smile.

"Ohh, I am getting a text one second please."Walter said.

Walter pulled his phone out of his pocket. It was a text from Cabe and it said: _Hey Walter can I come inside, I just received a message from Director Merik and he said that we have two and a half hours until the first plane goes down._

"Sorry about that guys that was my friend from the Dinner he was just asking if he could meet you guys. Is that okay with you?"Walter asked.

"It's fine with us."Toby said in everyone's' favor.

"I'll go let him in."Walter said as he was jogging to the door.

"Hey Cabe you can come in now."Walter told him.

"It's about goddamn time. We only have two and a half hours 'till the first plane goes down."Cabe said."Speaking of the case, did you tell them about it when you were talking to them?"Cabe continued.

"No not yet. I was thinking that it would be better if you told them because, I don't know all the details of the case yet and you most likely do."Walter said as they were walking into the garage.

"Okay son, I'll tell them."Cabe said.

They walked into the garage together side by side. They looked like they were father and son as they approached the team.

"This is federal Agent Cabe Gallo. I met him when I was eleven and hacked NASA. He was the agent that was called upon that case. We were good friends for a while then, when I was sixteen and the Baghdad bombings occurred our friendship ended. He found me at the Dinner when I was fixing the service there and told me about this case at LAX he needs our help."Walter told the team.

"We'll take it. After you tell us what the case is Mister Gallo sir."Toby said with his foot firmly planted on the desk in front of him.

"You can call me Cabe. I don't like to be called Mister Gallo. That was my father's name and what my daughter's friends used to call me. Anyways, there are planes that went out of con range at LAX during an automatic software update. So we need to go there or some were close enough to LAX that has the same software that you guys have."Cabe said.

"I just installed our software at the Dinner."Walter said.

"Well, let's go to the Dinner then."Cabe said as he fishing his keys out of his pants pocket..

The team grabbed their equipment and got into the Suburban. As they were getting into the car, Cabe said:

"We only have ninety minutes until those planes go down. You guys better be prepared because this is your opportunity to prove to Homeland that you can do this." He told the team.

 **The team arrived at the Dinner. They got out of the Suburban and walked into the Dinner.**

Cabe walked to the door of the Dinner in a rush. As he was walking to the door, he was pulling his badge out and a wad of cash. He walked up to the counter and said:

"Agent Gallo Homeland Security. Can I please speak to the manager."He said to the waitress, Paige.

"Sure thing sir."Paige replied then walked into the manager's office.

"Mister Hammond, there's a fed who wants to have a word with you."She told him.

"Your joking right."He replied.

"No I'm not sir he is right over there."She said as she pointed to Cabe.

"Whatever you think I did I didn't do"The manager said to Cabe as he walked over to where he was.

"You didn't do anything sir, we need to use your Dinner for a national emergency."Cabe told him.

"Well if I let you do that then I will lose a day's worth of business."The manager said.

Cabe got closer to the manager. He got so close to him that their faces almost touched each other.

"Then will fine you with enough bills to land you your own place in hell."Cabe told him, attempting to scare the man off.

"Well I don't give a shit I just want my business. Now get the hell out of my Dinner!"The manager yelled."Or else I will call your director and report you."The manager said trying to get Cabe to go away.

Then Cabe took something out of the pocket of his suit jacket. As he was pulling it out the manager said:

"That better not be your gun."The manager yelled.

"No it's not."Cabe said.

Then Cabe handed him a wad of cash.

"Is it fake."The manager asked.

"No now take it and leave you stubborn son of a bitch."Cabe told him.

"But I need to lock up."The manager said.

"If you stay I will make sure you burn in hell."Cabe said.

"Paige, you lock up."The manager said to Paige.

"But Mister Hammond I don't want my son to be here if their is a national emergency."She told him.

"Well I am on this fed's bad side so please just lock up."He replied.

"Yes sir."She said, sympathetically

"Hey guys you can come in now."Cabe told the team.

The team entered the Dinner in a rush.

"Hey Ralph nice to see you again."Walter said to Ralph as he was setting up his laptop.

"You to Walter."Ralph responded

"What are you playing."Walter asked.

"A racing game I designed."Ralph replied.

"I used to design my own video games to with software from old unused gaming systems that were just lying around my house when I was a kid."Walter told him as he continued to work.

"Hey how do you know my son."Paige asked Walter.

"Well, I spoke to him earlier when I was installing new software so this Dinner would have more a efficient wireless network."Walter replied as he glanced over at Paige

"He normally only talks to me."Paige said, shocked.

"That's because he can only feel a bit of a connection from you."Walter told her.

"What do you mean by that?"Paige asked.

"Your son has been working on designing video games and, when he had those condiments out before, he was really playing a game of chess."Walter replied.

"I didn't even know that he liked chess."Paige said to herself.

"Your son will never be able to connect with you."Walter blindly said. "I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but your son is a genius."Walter continued to tell her

"I thought that he was challenged."Paige said in shock of what she just heard.

"Well many parents don't even attempt to connect with mentally enabled children."Walter told her."My dad never even attempted to connect with me. He was a good man, but he just never understood me."Walter continued.

"What do mean?"Paige asked.

"Oh I'm genius too. I have an IQ of one-hundred-ninety-seven."Walter said.

"Didn't say your name was wait, don't tell me Cabe?"Paige asked.

"Huh no my Name is Walter. Cabe is an old childhood friend of mine. When I was around Ralph's age I hacked NASA, and Cabe was the federal agent who found me. He kept me from going to jail and he and my sister were the only two people who could connect with me. Cabe was like a father to me and still is."Walter told her.

Meanwhile, Cabe heard what Walter had said to Paige and was smiling. At that moment he knew that he really had Walter back in his life and that hopefully Walter would always be their by his side forever.

 **The team already have tried three strategies to get ahold of the planes and have failed, They had thirty minutes left to get in con range of the plane or two of them would run out of gas and fall from the sky and kill over fifty-thousand people.**

"I have an idea!"Happy exclaimed as the team walked over to her."What If I hack into the DMV and change all of the lights on the route that leads to LAX green. Then Walter and Cabe would be able to get into LAX and maybe get the planes in sync with your laptop?"She continued.

"That sounds like a good idea, but I'll run a note by the DMV and get them to do it for you okay?"Cabe replied as he got his phone out and started dialing the DMV's number.

"Wait Cabe, it could take the DMV ten minutes to do that for us. Couldn't you just drive with your lights on?"Happy asked.

"Happy if you run the statics only four and every five people will pull over for Cabe to drive by which would leave an estimate of twenty-eight people left on the road."Sylvester stated.

"Cabe why can't you let…"Toby began to say when Walter interrupted and said:

"Were in."He stated as he continued to type on his laptop.

"You hacked the DMV? _You do realize that could get you into a lot of trouble kid_?"Cabe told him.

 _Walter remembered Cabe saying the same thing to him when he hacked NASA which brought back all of the memories from Baghdad._

"Yes I know Cabe just get in the damn car!"Walter yelled at Cabe.

"Hey Walt I think you need some time on the couch."Toby said as examined him.

"I do not want to see you get into any trouble son now calm down."Cabe said in a soothing tone to Walter.

"There are thousands of lives at risk and I will do anything to save those people but right now their lives are riding on you getting into that damn car and driving to LAX. Now get your keys and get your ass in the car now dammit!"Walter yelled as Cabe began get into a defense stance.

"If you are going to talk that way to me then I will do the same to you God dammit!"Cabe yelled to Walter as he approached him and grabbed onto him and then, slammed his fist on the table next to him.

"My money's on Cabe."Toby said to Happy with a smile.

"You're on."Happy replied to Toby as she gave him a low five.

"I can't watch this."Sylvester said he as walked with Ralph into the office.

"Now you shut the hell up Walter and respect me."Cabe yelled at Walter as he was pushing him against the wall.

"Why because you're old."Walter replied.

"Ahh Walter I think you went too far."Toby said with a grimm smile.

"Yeah you did son."Cabe said as he made a fist.

Then Cabe went to punch Walter in groin when they heard:

"Stooop."Paige screamed at the top of her lungs.

Then she ran over and pushed Cabe away from Walter.

"Now stop fighting, you guys are acting like children, and Cabe I expect more maturity from you."Paige said to the both of them.

"Yes Paige."Cabe said as he was fixing up his suit.

"And Walter I think that Cabe expects an apology from you."Paige said to Walter.

"I am not going to apologize to him. He is putting me back from saving those people's lives."Walter yelled to Paige.

"Hey don't you start it with me Walter. You better take that one-hundred-ninety-seven IQ of yours take a breath and reset."Paige told him.  
"Hey you don't tell me what to do."Walter yelled as he pushed Paige away with his shoulder and walked into the bathroom.

 **Walter is washing his hands and trying to process what just happened when Cabe knocks on the door.**

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Hey son are you in there"Cabe said to Walter who is washing his hands.

"If you have to go then make it quick because, I am trying to process what happened in their."Walter said to answer Cabe's question.

"Hey kid what happened in their, well I didn't mean to yell at you if you upset about that."Cabe told him through the door.

"I don't get upset, and you know that."Walter said.

"It's just that I um, got or I mean um, saw a side of you that I have really never have seen before, and kind of got a bit I don't know I thought that you were really going to punch me."Walter continued.

Cabe opened the door and walked in and said:

"Walter, I would never strike you even if God himself told me to. I would never do anything like to hurt you son. I really feel that we have a special bond that no one can break. We came back even after what happened in Baghdad. I have always thought of you as my son. Even after Baghdad, you have always been my son and nothing will ever change that."Cabe said in a soothing tone.

"I um, appreciate you saying that to me Cabe."Walter replied.

"And Walter I know that somewhere are your emotions you just haven't found them yet, and some day, you will find them and will have to learn how to control them, and learn when it is the right time to use them. It will be tough, but someday kid it will happen, and I want you to be safe. That's why I got mad at you when you hacked the DMV and, why I yelled at you, and threatened to punch you.I can't believe I'm saying this, but Walter I love you like a son and that is why I treat you the way I do, and try to get you to do the right thing. If I didn't love you then I wouldn't treat you like son?"Cabe told him.

"Noted."Walter responded.

Then a minute later, the two of them walked out of the bathroom. Cabe with his arm around Walter's back and the two of them were smiling.

"So, I guess the two of you made up."Toby said.

"We did."Walter stated,

"So, now about the case,we still have fifteen minutes left until the first plane runs out of fuel."Happy said.

"Well just the make damn lights green, and I will drive Walter with my lights on to the LAX."Said Cabe.

"Ohh dear God, you guys are going to get killed!"Sylvester said, nervously.

"Well let's do it."Walter told Cabe.

"Wait!"Paige yelled."Cabe don't you guys need someone to help you guys out."Paige asked.

"I think I know what you mean, but Walter and I made up and were fine."Cabe responded.

"Cabe I can never connect with my son the way I saw him connect with them today. Please my son needs to see me save those people, please."Paige said, almost in tears.

Cabe took a deep breath and said:

"Okay I will let you come, but only because I understand."Cabe told her.

"Is Walter your son?"Paige asked, in shock.

"No, but I had a daughter."Cabe sighed.

"What do you mean by had a daughter? Did she run away or did she?"Paige asked.

"Yeah she passed away a while ago. I don't really like to talk about it."Cabe said as he was feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Cabe let's get going."Walter said.

"Okay see you guys in a little bit."Cabe told them team.

 **The three of them walked into got past security with Cabe's badge. Walter, was trying to keep his screen on his laptop from automatically turning off.**

"Okay we have a space set up for Mister O'Brien."The intern said that Cabe promoted.

Walter set up his laptop, then he attempted to download the software.

"Ahh, the plane has to be closer our location in order for the software to download."Walter said.

"How low?"The pilot asked.

"Um, ten feet."Walter said."And we need to be traveling the at the same speed as you."Walter continued.

"Well Walt we don't have a race car in the parking lot."Cabe said.

"I saw a Ferrari in the parking lot."Walter stated then started putting his equipment away. Hey then ran downstairs from the observation tower and walked out into the parking lot.

"So who will drive?"Paige asked.

"Well Cabe you drive like hell so you will drive, I will prep the software, and Paige you will open the roof, stand in the car and,plug in the laptop."Walter told them.

"Sounds good to me."Cabe said.

"Well you're not the one who was has stand in a car that is going at two-hundred-fifty miles an hour."Paige told Cabe.

"Ohh, planes go faster than that."Cabe replied, smiling and putting his sunglasses on.

"Holy crap I am really doing this."Paige said.

"Yes you are,or hopefully."Walter told her.

 **They got into the car and Cabe started driving. Paige was getting ready to push the roof of the car and thinking:** _ **Am I dreaming or, is this really happening.**_ **While, Cabe was smiling and, driving along fulfilling his lifelong dream. Walter was still, trying to keep his screen from automatically turning off.**

"Paige when I say now you are going to push the roof off of the car."Walter told her who sitting in the back seat.

"Hey Cabe, how are you smiling?"Paige asked him.

"Ohh, I'm living out my lifelong dream."Cabe replied.

"Now Paige!"Walter yelled as Paige was hitting the roof off of the car.

"Okay take the cord and plug it in."The co-pilot said to Paige who was on the tire of the plane handing her the cord.

"Son, of, a, bitch."Cabe said slowly in awe of what was going on.

"Cabe pay attention to the road."Walter said trying to see if it was downloaded yet.

"Paige!"Walter yelled."One hundred percent."He continued.

Then Walter let go of his laptop and, forced Paige into her seat. Then,Cabe pressed firmly on the brake and reached toward Walter's air bag to lessen the impact on him. The Car skidded to a halt and nearly missed the guard rail. Cabe was breathing in deeply, Walter was too, but Paige on the other hand was vomiting.

"We're in!"The Director of LAX said.

Everybody celebrated because all of their hard work on saving all of those people.

"Hey Ralph, your mom did that."Sylvester said and, Ralph smiled back.

 **They all went back to the Dinner to greet each other and congratulate each other on saving all of people.**

"Hey Walter, can I have a word with you?"Cabe asked.

"You know we are a great team and I can't train my agents to think you. Bad guys are gett'in smarter and catching up with all of the new technology. What I am trying to say is, do you and your team want to work with Homeland?"Cabe asked Walter

"Here."Walter said as he handed Cabe a note.

"Computers, phones, new laptop. You saw this coming."Cabe said.

"It was your only logical choice."Walter said.

"Well see you tomorrow then."Cabe said.

"See you tomorrow."Walter replied.

Walter walked over to the counter to greet the rest of the team.

"So you seem happy Walt."Toby said.

"He offered us a job."Walter replied, smiling"Where's Paige."Walter asked.

"Ahh, she left a couple minutes said."She had to take Ralph home."She continued.

"Well I guess this is the new Scorpion."Sylvester said.

"Me too."Toby replied.

 **Walter pulled up at Paige's apartment complex with a paper for her.**

"Hey I didn't expect to see you again."Paige said as she opened the door for Walter.

"I wanted to know if you would like a job?"Walter asked as he handed her the papers."Here is the pay plus, benefits."He continued.

"Well I am touched, but I'm not nearly as smart as you guys."She said.

"Well our job is going to include interacting with people which we are not too strong in, and your son is just like us. The point that I am trying to make here is that, you translate the world for us, and we will translate your son for you. I was in the same position as your son. Struggling to understand the world, tell him to ignore any sentence that begins with normally, and not let the other kids pick on him just because he's different, and not let him get scared of what he is capable of. He will find it tough and get scared, and sometimes come home from school crying and, upset, he will find it tough, but I know he will get through it."Walter told her.

"Hey Walter."Ralph said as he walked in wearing his alien pajamas.

"Hey buddy."Walter replied.

"He used to only talk to me."Paige said as she was wiping the tears away from her eyes after hearing Walter talking about the obstacles that Ralph will eventually face.

"He senses his own kind."Walter told her.

Ralph sat down at the couch, grabbed a controller, and set one aside for Walter.

"Do you mind?"Walter asked as he pointed to the controller.

"No go ahead."Paige replied.

Walter walked over to the couch and sat down next to picked up a controller and said:

"Have you ever won Ralph?"Walter asked him.

"Yah, sometimes."Ralph replied.

"Me too."Walter said.

 _Me too..._


	2. Chapter 2:Peyton

Chapter Two: Peyton

 **PS:This chapter may be too emotionally intense for some viewers. It hits a topic, death that some viewers may not be able to deal with. I rarely write any chapters that are like this.**

 **Note:** I wrote this chapter for my friend Josh because it is his birthday on the twenty-second and he asked me if I could write a chapter in my fan fiction for him. He is a big Peyton Manning fan and we thought of a case together for the episode. I thought of the issue that would be facing one of the characters for this episode. So I hope you enjoy and, Happy Birthday Josh.

 **A man, Cabe, is getting ready for work. He decides to stop by his deceased daughter's bedroom and look around.**

Cabe opens the door to her bedroom slowly. In his mind, he sees his daughter lying in bed hugging her favorite teddy bear. He decides to pick up the bear. He picks it up and runs his right thumb up and down the top of the bear's head then, he gives it a kiss and puts it back in the bed. He sits down on the bed and pictures his daughter sitting right next to him and says:

"Why did you have to leave me Amanda? Why? Your mother and I loved you so much and things are tough on me right now, and I really miss those days that we used to spend together and life without you is tough. I really miss you Amanda. I really do."As he said that, tears were rushing down his face.

Cabe turned and looked at the head board and could see his daughter in the bed sound asleep. He went to brush his hand on her hair, but the image disappeared before he could.

"You died just a quickly as you arrived Amanda. I could chase the monsters out of room, but I couldn't chase them out of you. I thought I could keep you safe, but I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry Amanda I really am I love you soo much that I would do anything for you. Each day is a fight to stay alive for you Amanda for you. Before you died, you made me promise that I would stay alive for you and, I am, Amanda, I am."Cabe said a tears continued to rush down his face

He turned and looked at the headboard again and saw his daughter dying. Trying not to close her eyes because she is afraid she might not be able to open them again, and he sees his ex-wife looking down at her then looking at him, and he looks up at her and starts to tear up again and says:

"When we lost Amanda, I didn't think that we would lose each other either."He said as tears rushed down his face.

Then he gets up to leave and as he goes to close the door he looks at the bed and says:

"Goodnight Amanda I couldn't keep you safer but I promise I will keep everyone else safe."He says as tears are rushing down his face.

 _I will keep them safe..._

 **It is two weeks after the LAX case occurred and the team is arriving at the garage for work. Walter is eating breakfast and the first one to arrive is Toby.**

"Hey Fruit Loops ."Toby said as he was entering the kitchen to get a cup of coffee.

"Why are you judging me based on what I am eating for breakfast?"Walter asked.

"Because it's fun and anyways why did you, a twenty year-old man, buy Fruit Loops?"Toby asked.

"Because I like them."Walter said as was eating his last bites of his cereal.

"Hey guys."Paige said as she was entering the garage with Ralph.

"Hey Walter, hey Toby."Ralph said.

"Good morning Ralph. So what did you do this weekend?"Walter asked as Toby was leaving to say good morning to Happy.

"Well I took Ralph to see _Hotel Transylvania Two_ and then out to eat."Paige said as she was getting Ralph a bowl of Fruit Loops.

"Yeah, we went out to _Red Robin_ for dinner and, I won a new watch see!"Ralph said in an excited tone as he pointed to his new watch. It was an electronic watch that was blue and black.

"Um, Walter there is a Fruit Loop on your tie."Paige said as she was pointing the purple Fruit Loop on his tie.

"Where? I don't see it?"Walter said as he looked down at his tie to find the Fruit Loop.

"Here let me get it."Paige said as she took the Fruit Loop off of Walter's tie and threw it

away.

"Good Morning guys."Cabe said in a depressing tone as he was walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning Cabe."Paige said while she was putting Ralph's dishes away.

"Cabe, why are your eyes red?"Walter asked.

"Do you have pink eye?"Walter continued.

"Walt, if Cabe had pink eye then their would be sand around his eyes."Toby said as he was putting his mug away.

"Wait Cabe has pink eye?"Sylvester asked, nervously.

"No potato head, I think that Cabe has been crying."Toby said, in shock.

"Is it true Cabe?"Paige asked as she was picking up Ralph's backpack to hand it to him.

Cabe breathed in deeply then replied:

"Yes."He said with a sigh.

"Why? What happened?"Paige said.

"Well based on his appearance and facial expression I believe he was reminded of an emotionally scarring moment in his life."Toby said as he examined Cabe.

"Yes again doc."Cabe replied.

"What was it?"Paige asked.

"Well, this morning I decided to look around Amanda's bedroom and it brought back bad memories."Cabe said, trying not to cry.

"That must've been terrible."Paige said as she was gesturing Walter to confront

Cabe.

Walter had no clue what to do. He looked over at Cabe who was sitting on the couch almost in tears then, he looked at Paige for her to tell him what to do. Paige walked over to Cabe and sat down with him and then, Cabe put his head down in his hands and started crying.

Paige was rubbing his back and gesturing Walter to do something, but he didn't know what to do.

Toby escorted Ralph out of the room because, he thought that Cabe wouldn't want Ralph to see him like that. Paige then said to Walter:

"Sit down next to him and put one hand on his back"She told him.

Walter followed Paige's directions and did just that.

"Okay good, now rub your hand on Cabe's back."She continued to tell him

He did just that, but he moved his hand too fast. At that moment, Cabe realized that Walter was their with him, and he put his head on his shoulder. Walter almost froze because, his brain can't process physical contact. Then Paige said:

"Walter you have three options. One is to put your hand on Cabe's head and softly brush through his hair two, is to put your hand on his back and softly rub it and the final option is to, hold his hand."Paige instructed him.

"Which one would calm him down more efficiently?"He asked.

"Well what works on Ralph is the first one."She told him.

Then Walter took his hand and softly brushed it through Cabe's hair. Just like how he used to when Walter was upset, or when Cabe just wanted to know that Walter was there with him, or Cabe was trying to calm him down.

The only difference was is that it was Walter's turn to comfort Cabe. Paige looked at Walter and smiled and Walter smiled back. Then Cabe took his head off of Walter's shoulder said:

"I thought that you would just sit through it, but I guess I raised, you right son."He said slowly as he was wiping the tears off his face.

"Yes Cabe, you did."He replied back, with a smile on his face.

Then Cabe gave Walter a hug and Walter almost froze again then Paige gestured him go hug him back and Walter slowly reached around Cabe, and hugged him back. Then Cabe let go of Walter and said:

"This, never happened okay."He told Walter.

Then Toby said:

"Yes it did."He said with a grimm smile.

"You guys saw the whole thing."Cabe said with a straight face.

"Everybody but Ralph."Happy told them.

"We thought it would be best for him if he didn't see that."Sylvester said.

"Good, I don't him to see something like that."Paige said.

Then Ralph walked up to Cabe and looked up at him and smiled then, grabbed something out of his backpack and handed it to him and said:

"Here I made this for you."He said with a smile.

It was a picture of Cabe and Ralph together watching the Oklahoma Sooners football game together on Saturday and having fun. Cabe looked down at Ralph, smiled, and rubbed his hand in his hair and said:

"Thank you Ralph, I'll hang it up on my desk."He said as he put his hand on Ralph's back.

As Cabe was walking to his desk with Ralph he thought to himself: _I never expected to be a_ _ **grandfather**_.

 **A man wearing a Broncos jersey is walking down the Pacific Coast with his family.**

 **He then suddenly realizes that his son is missing.**

It is six o'clock in the morning and Peyton Manning and his family are on vacation in LA. They decided to walk their dogs on the coast together.

"Okay kids."Peyton said."I think they had enough now, let's go inside and wash up for...Where's your brother Mosley?"He continued.

"I don't know dad?"She replied.

"Ohh my gosh! Honey are one of our kids missing!"His wife almost screamed.

"I don't know, but I'm going to look. He can't be far from here."He replied as he was running down the shore. "Marshall, Marshall, Marshall."Peyton yelled, but he got no response.

He went to yell his name again when he got a call.

"I have your son."The man said.

"You found him!"Peyton almost yelled.

"Ohh my gosh honey! Somebody found him!"His wife excitedly said.

"Shhhh. I'm talking with him."He replied.

"Well to answer your question, it's more like kidnapped."The man said to Peyton.

"You kidnapped my son?"Peyton asked.

"If you want him back, get four-million-dollars to me by, Friday and I will give you your son back."The man said then hung up.

"Honey, somebody kidnapped our son."Peyton said almost in tears."He said if we don't get four-million-dollars to him by, Friday (he breathed in deeply) then, he will kill him."He continued bursting into tears. "We need to find somebody who can help."He said as he was wiping his tears away and marching towards his house.

He turned on the news and heard this:

 _There's new information about a case at LAX that occurred more than a week ago. They lost communication with over fifty planes and Homeland Security thought it would be a great time to call up Team Scorpion. They are a group of geniuses who can solve any case they are called upon. Their leader, Walter O'Brien has an IQ of one hundred-ninety-seven and..._

Then he turned off the news, found the address of the garage and drove over there.

 **Cabe and Ralph are at Cabe's desk talking and hanging out before Ralph goes to school.**

"Cabe, what did you think of the game Saturday night?"Ralph asked.

"I had my money on the Sooners that night."Toby said in the background.

"Smart choice kid. All the so called 'professionals' had their money on West Virginia."Cabe said.

"Yeah, I was actually smart and had Sylvester run the game statics through me so I could make an exudate decision."Toby said.

"Good for you kid."Cabe replied.

Then Ralph said:

"Hey Cabe can I sit on your lap?"He asked..

"Yes son."Cabe replied.

Cabe then picked up Ralph and he sat on his lap. He looked up at Cabe and smiled, and Cabe looked back at him and smiled back. Then, Ralph pointed to a picture on Cabe's desk. It was one of him and his daughter together.

"Who is that girl in that picture Cabe?"Ralph asked.

"It's my daughter."Cabe replied.

"Ohh, when can we meet her?"Ralph asked.

Then Cabe looked over at Paige and Walter who were listening in on the conversation. He was starting to tear up and breath heavily.

"Cabe, are you okay?"Ralph asked.

"No, not really."Cabe replied.

"What happened?"Ralph asked.

"Well, to answer you first question, no you can't meet my daughter, and to answer your other question, my daughter died and I woke up this morning and looked around in her room and and it brought back soo many bad memories of when my whole life fell apart."Cabe said, trying to be strong for Ralph.

Ralph knew that Cabe was really upset. He looked Cabe in the eye and said:

"You don't have to be strong for me. You can cry and I wont be upset at you. Cabe you are like my grandfather and I don't want to hurt yourself trying not to cry."He said then gave him a hug.

Then Cabe tried to smile at Ralph, but he couldn't. He was too upset. He hugged him back.

"Thank you kid for cheering me up."Cabe said.

"I'll do it any time."Ralph said as he smiled back at Cabe.

"Come on you have school in a couple of minutes."Cabe said.

"Okay."Ralph said as Cabe handed him his backpack.

"Hey Paige, I'll take Ralph to school today okay?"Cabe asked.

"Okay why?"Paige responded.

"I don't know. I just really want to spend some time with him."Cabe said.

"Okay, I understand."She responded.

Then Cabe got Ralph's backpack and handed it to him and they walked out to the car, together. As they were walking out to the car, Cabe was thinking to himself: _I finally have my_ _ **family**_ _back._

 **A man wearing a Broncos polo pulled up into the driveway of the garage. As Cabe and Ralph were walking to Cabe's car to take Ralph to school.**

"Hey Cabe."Ralph said.

"Yeah son."Cabe responded.

"Were we expecting someone to come to the garage?"Ralph asked.

"Not that I know of, why?"Cabe asked.

"Because someone is pulling into the parking lot."Ralph replied.

Then the two of them approached the man pulling into the garage. The man pulled his window down and said:

"You guys are a part of team Scorpion right?"The man asked.

"Are you, Peyton Manning?"Cabe said, in awe.

"Yes could you please answer my question."The man said, Peyton.

"Ohh, yeah we are a part of team Scorpion. Why do you need us?"Cabe responded.

"Well my son, Marshall, was kidnapped this morning when we were walking our dogs across the shore. The kidnapper called us, but he said in order for me to get my son back, I have to pay four-million-dollars and, I just want him back and I don't want to have to pay the four-million-dollars. I… I just want him back."Peyton said, almost in tears.

"Well I have to take Ralph here to school, and you are welcome to come with us or, stay with the rest of the team at the garage. Your choice."Cabe told him.

"I'll come with you guys."Peyton replied.

"Well then I guess you are going to school with a famous football player Ralph."Cabe said.

 **The three of them arrived at that the school and Cabe got out of the car and opened up the door for Ralph.**

"Have a good day at school Ralph."Cabe said as he opened up the door for him.

"Learn something."Peyton said.

Then Ralph walked up to the entrance of the school then, he suddenly started running back and said:

"I forgot something."Ralph said as he tried to catch his breath.

"What did you forget son?"Cabe asked.

Then, Ralph gave Cabe a hug and smiled at him and Cabe smiled back and gave him a kiss on the head and said:

"You better hurry up kid or you will be late for school."Cabe told him.

"Okay Cabe, see you guys later."Ralph said.

"See ya."Peyton, and Cabe said.

They watched Ralph walk off to school, and they got back in the car.

"You have a great son their Cabe."Peyton said as he took a deep breath thinking of his son right now in the possession of the kidnapper.

"Ohh, he's not my son."Cabe said.

"Is he your kid's son?"Peyton asked.

"No, he's Paige's boy. My daughter, she well, died."Cabe responded.

"What happened?"Peyton asked.

"I don't really like to talk about it."Cabe said trying not cry just the same as Peyton was.

Then Cabe realized that Peyton was scared and almost in tears and he said to him:

"Kid, we will find your son. You have to faith that we will find him in time."Cabe said.

"But, what if you, don't?"Peyton said as he was breathing deeply and, tears were running down his face.

"Don't worry kid, everything will be alright."Cabe said as he was driving and rubbing his hand on Peyton's back.

"Everything will be alright."Cabe continued.

 **Cabe and Peyton arrived at the garage and the team was shocked to see who Cabe had with him.**

"Hey Cabe."Toby said, not realizing who was standing next to Cabe."Feeling any bet..."Toby continued as he looked up at Cabe and saw who was standing next to him.

"Hey."Peyton Manning said.

"Well hello Mister Manning sir."Toby said attempting to sound more mature that he really is.

Then the whole team was wondering what was going on and looked up and saw Peyton Manning.

"Well for anybody who doesn't know, this is Peyton Manning and he has a case for us."Cabe said to the team.

"Yes, my son, Marshall, was kidnapped this morning when we were taking the dogs out for a walk along the shore. The man who kidnapped him said that he wants four-million-dollars by Friday or else, (Peyton put his hand over his eyes and took a deep breath)."Peyton explained to the team as he was about to burst into tears.

"It's okay son."Cabe said, attempting to confront Peyton."Everything will be alright."He continued

"Ohh my gosh."Paige said in shock"What kind of sick person thinks that way."She continued

"The kind I've been dealing since I became a fed."Cabe replied with a sigh.

"Well we need to find this guy."Walter said, ready to jump into action."Peyton, give me your phone."Walter continued.

He looked through the list of people who recently called him and, found the kidnapper's number and traced it back to an address. Once he found the address, he hacked social services and found the kidnapper's name.

"I got the name."Walter said.

"Who is this son of a bitch."Cabe said as he and Peyton marched over to where Walter was.

"Victor Griffin."Walter replied.

"Are you talking about _Family Guy_ Fruit Loop because, you should be working on Doggett's case."Toby said, trying to fit in as many references as he could.

"I'll tell you when to start working."Peyton yelled in an angered tone.

"Calm down buddy I know you really want to find your son, but I was just fooling around with Walter okay?"Toby said, trying to calm Peyton down.

Then, Peyton suddenly pushed Toby down on to the ground. Cabe rushed over there and said:

"Whoa kid you need to calm down."Cabe said as he helped Toby stand up.

"Gahh, I can feel my kidneys."Toby cried out in pain.

"You can't boss me around."Peyton said, who was ferocious.

"Hey you shut the hell up now, calm down and stop acting like a bitch!"Cabe yelled in Peyton's face.

Then, Peyton shoved Cabe into Walter's desk. Cabe got up and punched Peyton in his stomach then, Peyton kicked Cabe in the groin and Cabe fell to the ground in pain and Walter ran over their to help Cabe as Peyton said:

"How do you like it you son of a bitch bossing me around like that huh."He said then, he stormed off into the kitchen, and Paige followed him.

"What you did back there was rude. We are trying our best to help you out, but it is hard if you are going to treat us like that. Especially Cabe, he knows what you're going through. He had a daughter and did his best to keep her safe, but now I bet you he is reconsidering helping you out."Paige told him.

Then, Peyton looked up at her and she could see the tears rushing down his face and felt his pain. Then Cabe walked into the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack and said:

"Thank you Peyton."He said and walked into the bathroom.

"Hey Peyton, don't get upset. It's not your fault that your son got kidnapped. The guy is just sick minded."Paige said as she was rubbing his back.

"That and I didn't mean to hurt them. I just you know, got upset."He said as he was wiping the tears of his face.

"Well, I think you owe them an apology."Paige said in soothing tone as she rubbed his back.

"Okay."Peyton said as he was getting up out of his chair.

He apologized to Toby then, walked over to Cabe's desk and Cabe had an ice pack on his groin. He was on his laptop then he looked up at Peyton and said:

"What do you want now."He said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"I wanted to apologize for what I did to you. I didn't mean to I just, got upset because, you know it is tough, on me. Knowing my son could be killed at any moment. And I love him and don't want anything to happen to him. You understand right?"Peyton said as a tear ran down his face.

"Yeah, I do. It was the same way with me and my daughter, I didn't want anything to happen to her then, she died. I was devastated, then my wife left me for some other man, and then Walter left me because he didn't trust me anymore. My whole world fell apart right before my eyes. I couldn't believe it."Cabe said, trying not to cry."I thought I could keep them safe, but I couldn't."Cabe said as a tear rushed down his face."I couldn't."He continued.

"Cabe, we know where the kidnapper is."Walter said.

"Where is this son of a bitch."Cabe said as wiped the tear off his face.

"He is on Briarwood which two blocks from here."Walter replied.

"Let's go now."Peyton said, relieved that they finally knew where his son was. _Finally_ he thought to himself: _My son will be safe._

 **The team arrives at the house were the kidnapper is holding Marshall hostage.**

"Okay Walter, Peyton, Toby and I will go in."Cabe told them."The rest of you guys stay here, I don't want to you guys get hurt okay?"He continued

"Okay Cabe."Happy said in everybody's favor.

"Uh Cabe your um, ice pack."Toby said, in an awkward voice.

"Just pick the damn thing up."Cabe replied.

"I'm not touching that."Toby said in disgust.

"Fine I'll just pick it up."Cabe said with a sigh as he picked his ice pack up and put it on the seat.

They walked up to the door and when they got to the door, Cabe opened it, the door was unlocked. Suddenly, Toby's phone went off and all of what they heard on full blast was: _Brian, don't you know about the word the word well, Peta's gonna tell you about the word ohh well the bird, bird bird bird's the word ohh well the bird._ Then, a gun went off and the bullet almost hit Toby then Cabe pushed him out of the way.

"Oww."Cabe said as he fell to the ground.

"Are you alright Cabe!?"Toby asked thinking Cabe got shot.

"No not really I landed right on little Cabe."He responded

"Ohh thank God, I thought you got shot."Toby said, relieved.

"Ohh, really, thanks for not worrying about my pain."Cabe said in pain with one hand on Toby's shoulder breathing deeply and the other on his groin.

"Hey!"Walter yelled.

They saw a man run by with Marshall, it was Victor. They got into the car and drove after him.

"He's going to take him somewhere where he can hide his body."Peyton said breathing in deeply.

"Peyton, we will find him."Cabe reassured him.

"Look, there he is."Sylvester said as he pointed to a black _Cadillac_ that housed Marshall.

"Pull over we know you have the boy."Cabe said on his speaker.

Victor started to gain speed.

"Cabe try doing a PIT maneuver."Walter suggested."Sylvester how fast should Cabe go."Walter asked.

"Well based on the speed they are traveling at and the amount of traffic, ohh dear God sixty-six miles per hour."Sylvester replied.

"Buckle up, this is going to be one hell of a ride."Cabe told them.

Cabe pressed on the gas and caught up to Victor and Marshall, then he hit the back right corner of the car which caused it to spin and the car to stop. Cabe got out of his car and got his gun out and shot each tire and said:

"Drop your weapons."He yelled.

Victor dropped his gun out of the window.

"On your knees, on your knees."Cabe yelled at the top of his lungs.

Then Victor got out of the car and on his knees, Cabe looked him in the eye and pointed his gun at him, he could hear police cars arriving and they pulled in. Walter ran over to get Marshall. He untied him and as soon as he was freed, he ran over to his dad and started crying and said:

"I was scared I would never see you again daddy."He said as tears rushed down his face.

"Me too son."Peyton said to his son with tears rushing down his face.

 _Me too..._

Cabe looked over at them and he knew he had done his job right today.

 **The team dropped Peyton and Marshall off at the garage so they could drive home and the team went to go pick Ralph up from school.**

"Hey kid how was school today?"Cabe asked Ralph as he took the young boy's backpack, and held by the handle over his shoulder.

"Good."Ralph replied.

"Did you learn anything?"Cabe asked.

"No."Ralph replied

"Too bad because, we were thinking of taking you out to get burgers for learning something new today, but I guess that money is going to go to waste."Cabe said.

"Actually, I did learn something."Ralph replied.

"What was it kid?"Cabe asked.

"That every human spent about half an hour as a single cell, which proves the theory that single-celled organisms do exist, if scientist could keep and human as a single cell, and divide it."Ralph replied.

"Eh, I will count it."Cabe said as he smiled at Ralph.

"Hey guys."Ralph said to the rest of the team who was waiting for them outside the car.

"Hey Ralph."Happy said.

"Are you hungry because I sure am?"Toby asked.

"Okay let's go get some food."Cabe said.

Today was the day that Cabe realized, that his family now was the team and that his daughter had made him promise to protect the team. _Amanda_ Cabe thought to himself: _I promised you that I would protect my family for you and well, I have and will never stop loving them or you. I love you and my new family and I will keep them safe._

 _I will keep them safe..._


	3. Chapter 3:Sisters

Chapter 3: Sisters

 **AN: This chapter in memory of Megan O'Brien. She will be in our hearts forever.**

 **A young boy is arriving home from school and, his big sister has been sick for the past three days.**

"Hey mom."The boy said to his mother.

"How was school?"The boy's mother asked as she took his backpack from him and put it in the back seat of the car.

"Okay I guess."

"Good."She responded excitedly as she started the car and pulled out of the student pick up area.

"How is Megan's condition? Is it still detritating?"

"About her, the doctor came today, and he admitted her to the hospital."She replied in a upsetting tone.

"May we please go to the hospital instead of home?"He asked.

"He doesn't know if it is contagious especially for you."She replied in a worried voice.

"But I want to see her."The young boy pleaded.

"Tomorrow he will diagnose her and if it is not contagious, then I will let you visit Walter?"She said as she took the key out of car and opened the door for the young boy.

"Okay mom."The boy said as he looked down at the pavement.

"I knew you would understand."She said as she gave her son a hug.

"Okay, mom."He said in an awkward voice.

 _I hope she doesn't stay like this forever._ The boy said to himself. _And if the doctors can't come up with a cure, then I will cure her. I will find a way to persevere my sister's life._

 _I will cure her…_

 **The team is arriving at the garage for work when he is greeted by two special people at the garage.**

"Good morning Walt."Cabe said as he pleasantly walked in.

"You seem to be in a good mood this morning."Walter respond as he looked up from the letter he was reading.

"Yeah, my team won this weekend and is now in the top ten in college football."He said proudly.

"It is just sports it's not like it means anything."Walter said while he looked back down at the letter.

"Ouch, you just got burned by Water."Toby said as he walked in the kitchen with a coffee mug.

"Shut it doc."said Cabe as he shot Toby the death stare.

"Will do, but what got into you? Walter's insult."He said with a grin across his face.

"You will be sorry for the next remark that comes out of your mouth."Cabe threatened.

"Okay, I will leave in peace."He said as he walked out of the kitchen with his hands up ina surrandce.

"So, what is that you got there son?"Cabe asked.

"Just a letter informing me of Megan's deteriorating condition."Walter replied.

"It's getting worse, isn't it?"Cabe asked.

"They said that she only has one to three days left."Walter replied.

"Are your folks still around?"Cabe asked.

"They said that they will be here soon."Walter replied.

"When was the last time you saw her?"He asked.

"Yesterday."He said.

"Does that kid Sylvester know about her condition?"Cabe asked.

"He recently married her so my contract to control her medical needs would be useless."Walter said.

"People do some pretty wild things for love."Cabe said as he took a swing of his coffee.

"Yes, they do."Walter replied with a questionable look.

"Hey Walter, there are some people here that want to see you."Paige said to Walter on the intercon.

 **Walter and Cabe walked into the main room of the garage. Cabe had his arm around Walter as they walked in.**

"Mom, dad. What are you doing here? I was informed that you would be here within three to five days."Walter said in shock.

"That was three days ago."Walter's dad, Sean said.

"Ohh my little boy, it has been so long since I have seen you."Walter's mom, Louise, said in that pleasing mother tone that all moms have said as she ran up and gave Walter a hug.

"Okay, mom."Walter said as if he was being squeezed to death.

"Yeah, if there's one thing I have always known about Walter is that he doesn't enjoy hugs."Cabe said with a smile on his face, attempting to lighten up the moment.

"How's is her condition?"Sean asked.

"The doctors said that she only has one to three days to live, but my research is almost completed, if Sylvester hadn't married her then I would most likely have enough time to finish it and preserve her life."Walter responded.

"He's the nervous one isn't he?"Sean said in a questioning tone.

"Yes he is sir."Toby said trying to read Sean to get to know him.

"I would much rather her get married to one that always gambles and gets into trouble then that child, anyways why do you always bail him out?"He asked as Toby looked at him with a offensive look.

"To answer your question, because he is my friend and second off, ouch"Toby replied for Walter.  
"Payback."Cabe said with a smile on his face."Now I see where Walter gets his burns from."Cabe continued.

"Can we go visit her now?"Louise asked.

"Yes."Walter responded.

"I'll give you guys a lift."Cabe said.

"How about we all come."Paige suggested.

"I'll stay behind, I need to finish fixing my motorcycle."Happy said.

 **The team, and well Walter's parents, went to the hospital to visit Megan.**

"Hey, guys."Megan said in a weak voice."Mom, Dad, you came."She continued as excited as she could say.

"So you're the boy that married my daughter."Sean said to Sylvester.

"Yes I am."Sylvester replied, proudly.

"When did you get into comics Megan?"Sean asked/

"Those are mine."Sylvester said.

"I don't want my daughter marrying a boy. I want her marrying a man."Sean said in an angered tone.

"Hey, Sylvester is a as much as a man anyone in this room, but maybe not you."Cabe said in an offensive tone.

"Hey, I don't care who the hell you are, but no selfless son of a bitch is going to come in here and talk to me like that."Sean yelled as he pushed Cabe up against the wall.

"You shut the hell up and learn some respect for Sylvester and I."He yelled back at him.

Sean punched Cabe in the stomach and kicked him in the groin. Cabe went to go hit him back when Paige intervened.

"We are here to help Walter and Megan not to fight now, clean up your acts or I will clean them up for you both."Paige scolded to them.

"Okay, Paige, and thank you for reading us our rights."Cabe said.

"My pleasure."Paige said with a smile.

"What happened?"Megan crooked.

"Nothing."Cabe and Sean said at the same time then looked back at each other and shot each other the death stare.

"Okay."Megan replied.

"How are you feeling Megan?"Louise asked.

"Terrible."She replied.

"I would expect that if your respiratory system is failing."Toby said

"Shut it doc."Cabe said in an angered tone.

"What crawled up your back?"Toby asked/

"I warned you."Cabe said as he shot Toby the death stare.

"Okay ,okay"Toby said, helplessly.

"Hey Megan you are going to be okay, I will fix you."Walter said as he walked over to sit next to Megan.

"You don't have to."Megan said as she held her brother's hand.

"Yes I do, you're my sister and the one who was always there for me my whole life.I do not want to see you go."Walter said with a smile on his face.

"Walter, don't be afraid, I won't always be there for you, but I will try."Megan said.

"That is not physically possible."Walter said with a smile on his face for Meagan

"I love you."Megan said to him.

"Okay."Walter replied.

"Walter, she gave you all her heart and you said okay."Sylvester said in shock.

"Walter."His mom said with a look on her face that all moms give you if you don't do what they want.

"I um, well."Walter said, awkwardly.

"Walter."Louise said

"Love you too."Walter blurted out.

"Thank you."Megan said.

"Now rest you need it."Walter instructed.

"Okay."Megan said then closed her eyes.

 **Walter stormed out of the room. Cabe and Paige followed him.**

"I don't think I can save her."Walter said to himself.

"Walter."Paige said.

"What was that about son."Cabe asked.

Walter looked at them and his eyes were watering up.

"Walter it's okay, no one has the ability to live forever."Paige told him.

"She will live forever in your heart. I know that from my daughter."Cabe added.

"I know you know that, but this is different. I relied on her my whole life. You and Megan were the only people I could fully connect with."Walter said.

"Well, you knew she would leave you one day, and we don't know if it is today tomorrow, or the next day, but you will always have us."Paige said as her and Cabe put their arms around him.

"Thank you."Walter said.

"Walter, Megan wants you."Sylvester said.

"Okay."Walter replied as he got out of the embrace, and fixed his tie.

 **Walter, Paige, and Cabe walked back in the room together.**

"Walter, she wanted to see you again."Sylvester said.

"What is it?"He said as he sat down in the bed right next to her.

"Come closer."She croaked.

Walter moved closer to her then, Megan put her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the head and said:

"Our last memory together."She said with a smile.

"No, a new memory that we can both share."Walter said.

"Okay."She replied.

"Hey, can Megan and I have a moment together?"Sylvester asked.

"Um, yeah, sure, guys."Walter said as he moved his head towards the exit.

"I made this for you."Sylvester said as he closed the door and turned on his phone and aimed toward the projector.

A video started playing, it was full of all the pictures that he had put together played to the tune of All of Me.

"It's beautiful Syl…"Megan said the was cut off by her husband.

"Just say Syl, I don't want you to hurt yourself saying my full name."Sylvester told her."I just wanted you to see that we all have shared fun memories together."He continued.

"I love, you."Megan said.

"Me too Megan."Sylvester said as he kissed the top of her head.

 _Me too Megan._ Sylvester thought to himself. _I don't want you go. I love you some much._

 **They all walked back into the room.**

"I want to talk to mom and dad."Megan said as her parents rushed over to her side.

"What is it sweetheart."Sean asked.

"I love you guys, you were always there for me and now I will be there for you."Megan said, slowly. Pausing to take a breathe for each word she said.

"Ohh sweety, I love you too."Louise said as she bent over so her head would be right next to her daughter's. Megan gave her a kiss on the head and she gave her a hug and a kiss back.

"I want to talk to Walter."She said.

"Okay sweetheart."Sean said.

They both walked over to the side and, Louise sat in the chair right in front of her with Sean right behind her, Cabe was right next to Walter, rubbing his back Walter, was sitting right down next to Megan holding her hand and stroking her hair, Paige, and Sylvester were right in front of her.

"What is it Megan? I am right here for you."Walter anxiously stated.

"Don't, be, afraid...Don't, be, afraid."She croaked, still pausing to take a breath between words.

"Stop, and build up your stamina and tell me later."Walter said as he rubbed her hand.

"To…"She said then...

All what went throughout the room was beep of her heart rate monitor and the sound of the tears of her mother and her newlywed husband. Cabe looked down at Walter and Walter looked at Megan and said:

"Okay...She, is, gone."Walter said, shocked.

He could feel a lump developing in his throat, and tears forming in his eyes.

"It's okay son."Cabe said to Walter.

"No."Walter said then angrily looked up at Cabe."It's not."He continued.

He pushed Cabe out of the way and walked over to corner of the room and slammed his hands on the wall and screamed.

"Hey, son, calm down."Cabe said to him as he put his hand on Walter's shoulder.

"No"Walter yelled back at Cabe.

"Hey, I know what you are going through. Sitting there at the bedside of the person you

love, see them go to the mercy of someone else, but you will live, I know that is what Megan would want to see, her brother accomplish great things. I do too."Cabe told him in a soothing tone.

Paige walked over to Walter and gave him a hug, he fought his way out of it and said:

"Cabe, I want to go home."Walter told him.

"Okay son, if everyone else is ok with it."Cabe replied.

"Yeah, I want to go back to the garage too."Toby said looking at Walter.

 **They arrived back at the garage, and no one has said a word for over an hour.**

"Go sit down over there."Paige said to her son.

"What's the matter? Why is everyone so sad?"The curious boy asked his mother.

"I'll tell you later."Paige told her son.

"I have years worth of research that I have to go destroy."Walter said as he ran upstairs. Paige went to go after him when Cabe grabbed her arm and said:

"Let the kid be."He told her.

"Okay."She replied as she took a seat next to her son on the couch.

Walter started knocked down all his research and unplugging everything. Then, he received a video. It said:

 _I told Paige to send to send this to you after I had passed._

 _-Megan_

click here to play video

" _Walter hahaha. See look at the light, ohh wow you such cute cheekbones."She said._

" _I'm going get some more blankets."Walter said then, got up._

" _Ahh,I don't know if I'll send you this video, but here we go._

 _Walter, if you are watching this that means I have passed. I Want you to remember me as healthy and, happy, and the sister that always loved you and, will always love you. I also want you to know that you still have lots people lots of people who love you and always will, And Walter, you are not your brain, you are your heart. Don't be afraid to love. I wasn't afraid to love you, and thank you for the memories, I will always love you. Thank you."_

"Thank you Megan."Walter said as a tear ran down his face.

 **Walter went down stairs and was greeted by his team.**

"Thank you Paige, for um, sending me, um, that e-mail. It was, um, pleasent."Walter said.

"Your welcome."Paige responded.

"I'll give you guys a lift back to your hotel."Cabe said to Walter's parents.

"Hey mom, dad, have I ever told you about the time that Megan pulled the fire alarm at school to keep me from being hit by MrMcginer?"

"No, you haven't."Walter's dad said as they started heading back to the couch.

"I'll get some coffee."Happy said.

"And I'll help you."Toby said as he ran over to the kitchen.

"Well, I kept on correcting MrMcginer in class and he got mad at me and he was about to beat me when Megan pulled the fire alarm and he thought that there was a fire. She brought me out and asked me to give her a Lamborghini."Walter said.

"She was there for me, and I attempted to be there for her. She always made me feel safe. When I was with her, I was safe."Walter continued.

 _I was safe with Megan…_

R.I.P Megan

You helped bring the team closer together and taught us that love is what makes a family.


	4. Chapter 4:Family

Chapter 4:Family

 **A worried mother and father are in the living room anxiously waiting for their son to come home.**

"I wonder what that American federal agent is doing to our son?"The mother said as she was pacing up down the living room floor.

"Well, if he doesn't come back in the next five…"The father said in an angered tone when they heard a knock on the door.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. O'Brien."The federal agent said as he stood outside the door with his hand on the boy's back.

"Open the door! It's him!"The mother anxiously said to her husband.

"Hey mom, hey dad."The boy said as his mother ran up to him and gave him hug.

"Why did it take you three days to question an eleven year old boy?"The father asked, angrily.

"Well, he hacked NASA, but I did get to know him, and you have a great son."The federal agent said as he looked at the boy and smiled.

"Did you even think that we, his parents actually wanted to have our son?"The father asked, still in an angered tone.

"It's protocol, I had no choice, but to follow it."The federal agent replied, calmly.

"I don't need a fed to calm me down!"The father said as he walked up to the fed.

"Hey, honey, he had to follow protocol, that's all."The mother said, calmly.

"Okay."The father said as he walked away to stand next to his wife, with his arms crossed and an angered facial expression.

"So, what about Walter?"The mother asked.

"Well he's good smart kid, he didn't mean any harm by what he did."He said as he looked over at the boy who smiled back at him.

"So, he's not going to jail for what he did?"Father asked in a deep tone of voice.

"No, but I do have to give him this."The fed said as he picked up a box that was wrapped and had a bow on it."Go, open it son, you deserved it."He continued as the boy anxiously walked towards the box.

"Whoa, thanks!"The boy said with a big smile on his face.

"Isn't that one of the damn things that started all this shit!"The father said, angrily.

"But, I do have some rules for him with it, you use that to contact me, and also use it carefully. Don't make come back for a bad cause okay son."The fed told the boy.

"Yes sir! Thank You Agent Gallo."The boy responded, gladly.

"Call me Cabe."The federal agent responded.

 _I hope he doesn't get anymore trouble._ The man thought to himself. _If he does, then I will keep him safe. Like a father to son,_

 _Like a father to a son..._

 **The team is at the garage when they get a visit from an unexpected visitor and his friend.**

"Hey Walter."Paige said cheerfully as she entered the garage with Ralph.

"Good morning guys."Walter replied as he took off his headphones and looked up from his computer.

"What are you watching?"Ralph asked as he put his backpack down on the ground, walked over to Walter's desk and Paige picked up his backpack and put it on her back.

"Ohh, nothing that would interest you."He replied as he hit the other link on his laptop and logged out of the video that he was previously watching.

"Cool, robotics!"Ralph anxiously said.

"You guys have fun, I'm going to get some coffee."She said as she walked over to the kitchen and looked over at Walter and Ralph who both were watching a video on Walter's laptop and smiling.

"How's Walter taking his sister's death?"Cabe asked as he leaned up against the counter in the kitchen and took a sip of his coffee.

"A good morning every now and then would be nice instead of just jumping straight to business."Paige said as she quickly walked over to the coffee pot and poured her cup of coffee.

"Well being around a group of geniuses really changes you kid."Cabe told her then took a swing of his coffee.

"He's refusing to admit that he misses her, but what I've learned from Ralph's father that you men always denine your emotions so, I think that's normal."Paige said then took a swing of her coffee.

"Did you talk to him about her death at all?"Cabe asked.

"No, but I could tell that he was watching the video that she made for him to watch, but put on a different video when Ralph asked him what he was watching."Paige replied.

"He really loves your son, I can tell from how he acts differently around him, I've never seen him act like that."Cabe said with a smile.

"Ahh Paige, there is a man by the name of Drew Baker here to see you."Walter said as he poked his head in the kitchen.

"Drew, what are you doing here?"Paige said as she walked into the main area of the garage.

"I came here to talk to you Paige."Drew stated as he walked over to Paige.

"What is it?"Paige asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Well you know how when I went away from you and Ralph?"Drew asked.  
"Yes, I think that I would remember the day that the father of my son abandoned us."Paige exclaimed.

"Well there was no pitching job for me, my ex-girlfriend called me, she said that we had a son together."Drew told her.

"What? How? Well I already know how, but why didn't ever tell me this? How could you deceive me like this?"Paige said as she walked over towards Walter almost in tears.

"Hey, just let me continue."Drew said as he walked over to Paige.

"Okay, I will, but it better be good."Paige said as she looked over at Drew with anger in her eyes.

 **Now the whole team was there and listening in on what was going on and, watching what was unfolding in there main room of the garage.**

"When I went back, my son, well my other son was four while Ralph was two. I was pretty upset at her for never telling me that I had another son until he was four, but she let me stay with them and help raise him until, last year. I told her that I got another job here in LA and that I would only be gone until the season ended."Drew told her.

"Well this is about to get good."Toby said to the rest of the team that was standing over there.

"Shut it doc."Cabe said in a strict tone, but silent tone to Toby.

"Ohh, be quite Bugs."Toby snickered back.

"I then decided that I would pay you guys a visit and stay with you for a while. Stacy, my other son's mom, then got sick with what first started out with a bladder infection, but then spread onto her other organs. The doctors said that there was no hope for her and that it was best that we said our last goodbyes to her so, I said that I got a pitching job in Maine and left."Drew continued to tell her, and now the team.

"So why are you telling me all this now?"Paige asked as she crossed her arms.

"Well, I brought him here with me."Drew responded.

"Wait he is here with you now!"Paige yelled.

"His mom just passed away and I thought that it would best if I brought him here with me. He could meet the team and hang out with his brother, well half brother, but still he could meet new people."Drew said.

"So, where is the kid?"Cabe asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Brian, you come in now."Drew announced as he looked out the door of the garage.

 **A twelve year old boy with blue eyes and brown hair with the middle part of his hair brushed back and gelled almost to look as if it was a foehawk. He was wearing red and black lebrones twelves, a red nike hoodie, and black sweatpants. As he walked in his head was down.**

"Hey Brian."Toby said as he walked over to meet the boy. Brian looked up and said:

"Hello."Brian blindly said.

"So, I'm guessing you like basketball?"Toby asked.

"No, my dad buys me these clothes."Brian responded.

"What do you like?"Cabe asked as he walked over to greet Brian

"I enjoy, math and building model rockets and planes. I also am educating myself on the field of hacking and cription."Brian told them.

"Ohh, so you enjoy hacking."Walter said as he walked over towards to Brian.

"Yeah, I guess."He shrugged.

"Here, solve this equation."Walter continued as he wrote an equation on the board that read:

(10 x 12 + 11)x(13+21x3)

"It equals 9,956."Brian responded.

"Whoa, this kid's a natural."Toby said.

"He's a genius with a strong proficiency in mathematics."Walter said as he erased the problem off the chalkboard.

"What type of factory do have going on down there Drew?"Toby joked.

"Wow, I just can't believe it. I have two genius sons."Drew stated in awe.

"Yes you do."Walter said as he looked over at Ralph and Brian who were joyfully together looking at the rocket that Walter was working on.

 _I have two very special sons that I can barely raise._ Drew thought to himself. _My sons are very special_

 _My sons are very special_

 **Drew left with Ralph, but Brian stayed with the team while he dropped Ralph off at school and went to run some errands.**

"So, Brian do you want to help me with my rocket that Ralph showed you?"Walter asked as he turned his chair towards the boy to look at him.

"Sure."He replied as he leaped out of chair and the two of them headed towards the direction of the rocket.

"Ralph, he told me that your sister died about a three weeks ago and he didn't think that you were still working on the rocket since you started working on it to get some money for her research and you had abandoned her research."Brian stated as he handed Walter a screwdriver and jumped onto the step stool with a wrench the Happy let him borrow.

"Well that is true about her research, but now I can use the money that I win for the rocket to upgrade our work environment. Possibly invest the money in a new garage."Walter replied as he started to think about his sister, Megan, and how close he was to her and, how much he missed her.

The way she would help him with a bully at school, the way she got him out of trouble with his teachers and, how she was the only person in his family that could connect with him.

"Were you and your sister close?"Brian asked.  
"Yeah, she was the only person in my family that could connect with me."Walter said as he looked at Brian who was adjusting a tube on his rocket.

"Did you spend a lot of time with her?"He asked as he looked over at Walter who was thinking: _When will he stop asking questions about Megan?_

"Hey Walt."Cabe said as he walked into the area where the rocket was being kept with a file folder in his hand.

"What is it Cabe?"He asked as he looked over at Cabe and thought to himself: _Ohh, a case good now Brian wont ask me any more questions about Megan._

"We have a case."Cabe said as he tossed Walter the file.

"A case? Does that mean I have to go home now?"Brian asked as he put the wrench down on the table next to the tools Happy let him borrow and jumped down from the step stool and Walked over to Cabe.

"No kid, you get to stay here with us."Cabe said as he rubbed his hand in Brian's hair and put his other hand on his back and they started walking over to the main room in the garage.

 **The team gets their case that Brian gets be a part of.**

"Okay, guys Director Merik called and informed me that he can't come here and give us the case so I will tell you what it is."Cabe said as he handed them each a file, including Brian.

"Why are you giving me a file MrGallo?"Brian said as he looked up at Cabe.

"Because, we need you to help us with this one bud."He replied as he smiled at the young boy."So, there is a hacker by the name of Robert Lee Hogan who has a virus that he can upload to the Federal Reserve and steal millions of dollars if we don't stop him."He continued as he walked over to the monitor area and pointed to his picture.

"Has he called anyone in the past few days?"Walter asked as he looked up from the file and looked over at Cabe.

"He did call his sister, why?"Cabe asked.

"Well if he doesn't have an untraceable burner, we could track down the location in which he made the call and possibly find where he is."Sylvester said as he stated finding his number and tracing his calls down and pinpointing his last known location."His last call was made at, huh, Los Angels Nature Reserve."He continued.

"There are Cabins there that you can rent."Toby said.

"And how would you know."Happy asked.

"Lakeside cabin with a full moon out, some champagne while on a boat during sunset, c'mon I was planning on taking my fiancee there for our honeymoon."He replied.

"So this is what a case is like."Brian murmured.

"Sure is kido."Cabe said as he smiled at the boy.

"It's way different than in those cop or spy movies."Brian said as he flipped through the file.

"Sure is."Cabe said as he put his hand on his shoulder.

 _Sure is_

 **The team and Brian drove down to the Los Angeles Nature Reserve to find Robert Lee Hogan.**

"This is the place."Cabe said as they pulled up to the gates.

"They could use some adjustments on that gate."Happy pointed out.

"Hello sir where are you and your family staying?"The gatekeeper asked as Cabe pulled down his window and got his badge out.

"We are a team that is investigating a federal crime. We tracked down one of the criminals involved and he staying in one of your cabins"Cabe said as he showed the gatekeeper his badge.

"Ohh, we haven't been informed of any federal offenses our premises."Replied the gatekeeper.

"We just found where he was staying ourselves and didn't have time to inform your people about it."Cabe said as he was starting to get a bit ticked off by the gatekeeper because by now it seemed as if he was stalling."So, if you would please let us by."He continued.

"Okay."He replied as he opened the gates and Cabe drove by.

"I got a ping on him."Sylvester said.

"What cabin is he in?"Paige asked as she looked at Sylvester's laptop.

"He is in cabin eleven in the Beaver Tribe Valley."Brian said.

"How do you know that?"Sylvester asked.

"I have a photographic memory and have been here before."He replied.

"Its right near a cliff."Happy said.

"That's smart of him to do that."Cabe said as they were pulling into the street near the cabin.

"Why is it smart of him to do that MrGallo?"Brian asked as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Well, he can destroy all the evidence that ties him to the case by just throwing it all over the cliff by the time he is done."He replied as he looked into the mirror to see the boy and smiled.

"Well let's get into the cabin."Walter said as he got his laptop out so he could track Robert.

"But whatever you guys do, be safe, this guy is on the FBI's Top Ten most wanted criminals. You don't know what type of traps he has set up. Just be safe."Cabe said, but at the end of his lasts entrance he looked over Brian, an innocent young boy who excited to be on a real federal case.

 **The team approached the cabin only to find that there were no traps in the yard.**

"It looks like we got by without getting into any traps."Sylvester said as a sense of relief when through his body.

"Yeah, I don't know what I would do if...Brian!"Paige yelled."Where's Brian?"Paige screamed. When she saw that him, Walter and Cabe were walking towards the group.

"Don't you ever scare me like that Brian, do you hear me!"She scolded as she hugged him then placed her hands on his cheeks so he had no choice, but to listen to her.

"I had to go to the bathroom MsDiennie."He replied as he looked into her eyes.

"But there are no...Ohh, ewe."Paige said.

"What, Paige when a man has to go, he has go."Toby said.

"This is not the time for fooling around."Cabe said in a strict tone.

"You were the one who took him to the nearest tree."Toby said in a joking tone.

"This is not the time to discuss this."He scolded back

"Hey, he is in the cabin."Walter said as he looked at his computer screen.

"Okay, here's the plan, Walter and I are going to storm into the cabin while Sylvester will tell us where he is you and Toby are going to stand ground by the side exit while Paige and Brian stand by the back door."Cabe said as he handed out cons for everyone, including Brian.

"What are these for?"Brian asked as he put the con in his ear.

"There so that we can communicate amongst each other."Happy responded.

"okay."Brian replied as he examined his con.

"Okay, we will regroup at the SUV if we can't catch him."Cabe said as they ran out into their positions and he got his gun out, and loaded.

 **The team broke out into their positions.**

"Walter, stay behind me."Cabe said silently to Walter who then shook his head.

"Syl, where is he?"Walter asked Sylvester through the cons.

"He is in the living room either reading a rather large book the wrong way or on a laptop."He reponed.

"Okay, Walter on three, one, two, three."Cabe shouted three as they bursted into the cabin.

"Put your hands up and step away from the computer."Cabe yelled as the man got up from chair and stepped away from the computer.

"Walter get on the laptop and download the software to stop Robert's program."

"Okay."Walter said as he sat down in the chair, and started working on the software.

"You can't stop me."Robert said.

"We sure can."Cabe replied as looked the man in the eye.

"You're going to need more men than you and the tech guy to stop me!"Robert yelled as he started running from Cabe towards the back door.

"Paige, Brian he's coming your way!"Cabe yelled as he started running after him.

Brian grabbed a pot and some rope from the bucket that was next to him and tied the roped to the clay pot. He then broke his watch, opened it, and placed some the wiring in the pot.

"Could you fill me in here."Paige asked Brian.

"Well, I'm going to break this pot over his head by swinging the rope so it hits him at a higher voicelty. The wiring that I am adding is going to make him pass out for a longer period of time."He replied as he finished making his weapon.

"He's here, Brian now!"Paige yelled as Brian swung the rope and broke the pot over Robert's head. Robert then got electrocuted and fell to the ground, but as he fell to the ground, he hit Brian in the leg which caused him to fall into the cliff.

"Brian! No!"Paige yelled.

"What happened."Cabe said as he saw Paige who was about to burst into tears.

"Brian fell over the cliff!"Paige screamed as she put her head on Cabe's shoulder.

"I'm finished."Walter stated as he ran out the house then looked over at Cabe, and Paige with a confused facial expression.

"Hey what's going on here?"Toby asked as he walked over to where they all were.

" 's?..."Happy said the was cut off.

"Hey, MsDiennie."Brian yelled then, the team raced over to the edge of the cliff and saw that the hood to Brain's hoodie was caught on a rock sticking out of the cliff.

"Brain, don't worry we will get you out of there!"Paige yelled as she felt relieved that Brian was safe.

"Okay, he's stuck eight yards below so Toby don't even think about a human chain."Walter said as they were formulating a plan to save Brian.

 **The mission has now changed to saving Brian's life as Robert Lee Hogan is now in the custody of another Homeland Agent.**

"What about using a harness and rope?"Happy suggested.

"I saw a harness in the box where I got the clay pot and rope from."Brian yelled from where he was.

Cabe then ran to the box and grabbed the harness from the zipline box and rope. Happy tightened it so that it would fit Brian and attached it to the rope so all he had to do was fastened it on him.

"Okay, Brian you are going to put it on and then get your hood out of there and just sit in the harness and relax as we pull you up"Happy instructed.

"Okay."Brian responded.

"Don't worry sweetie, you will up with us soon, safe, and sound."Paige told him in a soothing tone to the boy who was secretly terrified.

"Okay."Brian stated.

 **The team lowered the harness down to Brain and he put it on. Then he got his hood uncaught on the rock and sat in his harness, like Cabe told him to do. The team then pulled him up from where he was.**

"Brain! Ohh, thank God you are okay."Paige said as she gave the terrified boy a hug.

"Ohh, you're shaking."Toby said as Brian looked up at him."Are you sure you're okay?"Toby asked

"Here's a blanket."Sylvester said as he handed it to Cabe who then wrapped it around him and put his arm around him and gave him a pat on the back.

"Are you okay son?"Cabe asked as he got down into a squat so, he would be about his height.

"Yeah, I'm, um, fine. Just a little cold. That's all."He replied.

 **They are now back at the garage and Drew came back with Ralph from picking him up after school.**

"How was the case that Brian has been telling me about?"Drew asked as he went to talk to Paige in private.

"It was great, Brian loved it, but I'm sorry about his little near death experience."Paige said as she looked Drew in the eye, she knew that he was about tell her something, something that will change her life forever.

"Well, I have a huge favor to ask, you know how Brian is a genius and you are always surrounded by them and Ralph is one, and they get along great together right?"He asked as he handed Paige some papers.

"These are Brian's guardianship papers."Paige said, in shock.

"I wanted to ask you if you would like to be Brian's gaurinden? We could both share custody of him. He could spend the time while I'm playing with you and the in the winter when I'm not playing with the both of us. Please, I don't want to have to raise him all over the place. It would be tough for him having to get to know new people. Especially with him being a genius, even if he was a normal kid it would be tough for him."He said as he looked at Paige in the eye. He knew that raising him would be tough for her, but he loved his son, more than anything.

"Okay, I'll help you raise him, the team loves him and he is a great kid."Paige said as they looked over at the team as Toby was showing them magic tricks and the were laughing and having a great time.

"Thank you so much Paige, I'll bring the forms to the courthouse tomorrow when they open."Drew said as Paige handed him the forms and he gave her hug and left.

"What was that about?"Walter asked as he looked over at Paige who was entering the main room of the garage.

"I have some big news. Paige said as the whole stopped what they were doing and looked over at her.

"What is it MsDeinne?"Brian asked.

"Brian, is now apart of the team, and apart of our Family."Paige told them.

"What?"Brian asked.

"Drew came here with Brian's guardianship forms and asked me to sign them and I said yes."Paige said as she walked over to Brian and squatted down to his size.

"I'm your new mom sweetie."Paige told Brian.

"I don't know what to say."Brian replied.

"How about we start off with you now calling me mom, I don't like being called MsDeinne."Paige said with a smile on her face as she gave her new son a hug.

"Thank you mom."Brian replied.

"Your welcome son."Paige said.

"You don't have to call us by our last names kid, were a team, a family, we are all a family."Said Cabe with a smile on his face.

 _We're a family..._


	5. Chapter 5:Christmas Part One

Chapter:5 Christmas Part One

 **Note: I wrote this chapter from a dream that I had the other night and I also wrote this in two parts to make it longer and also for suspense. So please enjoy The Team's Christmas Special!**

 **A family is decorating their house for Christmas.**

"Are you exciting for Christmas Walter?"The mother asked her son as she placed the lights on the tree.

"No, it's just a holiday to celebrate an imaginary figure who is supposedly told to deliver presents to all the children in the world in one night which is physically and theoretically impossible."The boy replied as he put an ornament on the tree.

"Ohh, well that's too bad that you don't believe in Santa Claus."His mom said as she got the tree topper out of the box.

"He's imagery and was created due to how vulnerable children are."The boy stated as he got out a Santa statue and put it on the coffee table.

"Ohh, is Walter talking about Santa Claus again?"His sister said as she came down the stairs with more boxes.

"Yes, but Megan do you believe in Santa Claus?"The mother asked as she put the tinsel on the tree.

"Yeah, I guess, but it is too bad Walter doesn't."She said as her little brother went down the hall.

"It is too bad, but at least he does enjoy Christmas a little bit."The mother said while she started putting ornaments on the tree.

"But at least he still loves us."The sister said.

 _At least he still loves us…_

 **It is the day before Christmas Eve and the team gets some bad news.**

"Hey, Walter."Paige said as she walked into the garage with Ralph, and Brian.

"Hey guys, why doesn't Ralph have his backpack?"Walter asked as he put his wrench down.

"I dont have school today."He responded.

"Have you applied Brian for school yet?"Walter asked as he handed the two boys each a tool.

"Yes, I applied him for the Middle School in Ralph's District."Paige said.

"Ohh, okay."Walter replied.

 _Ring Ring Ring_

"That's my cell phone, I need to answer it."Walter said as got his cell phone out of his pocket and walked into another area of the garage.

"Hello MrO'Brien."A man's said voice on the other line.

"Yes."Walter replied with a puzzled look on his face.

"We some news for you, Cabe Gallo has passed away."The man told Walter.

The man's voice sounded kind of raspy, as if he smokes a bit, and also his voice sounded deep, and dark. Walter did not trust him too much.

"What? How?"Walter asked as he raised his voice and, Paige heard him and walked over in his direction.

"He um, had a heart attack."The man replied as he paused when he said how he died.

Walter took a deep breath.

"What are your death directives?"He asked.

"What do you mean, doesn't he have another next of kin?"Walter asked confused as Paige put her arm on his back.

"No, he said to call you."The told him.

"Okay, then I want him cremated."Walter replied then put his hand on his head.

"Thank you Mr.O'Brien."Then, he hung up.

"What was that about?"Paige asked.

"Cabe, he passed away."Walter slowly told Paige.

"What? He passed away?"Paige asked, surprised.

"He had a heart attack."Walter told her.

"I can't believe that he is gone."Paige said in shock as she took a deep breath.

"Me neither."Walter said as he trying to hold in his tears

 _Me neither…_

 **A man in a suit is sitting in a chair in cuffs while another man in relaxed clothes and a hat is sitting next to him.**

"You told him I was dead!"The man in a suit shouted.

"Yeah, I did."The kidnapper responded.

"What about him?"The man in the suit said as looked over at the other man that was tied up.

"I'll let you guys figure out what happened to him."He said as he hit the man in a suit across the face.

"You seem to be a bit well, ticked off at him for doing nothing."The other guy said in a sarcastic tone.

"You watch your mouth,buddy."He said as he walked over to him.

"First off, I'm not your buddy, and second off, I can't physically watch my mouth."The other cuffed man in a chair said to the kidnapper.

"Now will you watch your mouth."He said as he punched him in the groin.

"Why do you have us here in the first place?"The man in the suit asked.

"Well, you work with a group of geniuses right?"He asked as he put his face directly in his.

"Yeah, and I am one of them."The man in the hat, Toby said.

"So you guys will make me rich."He said with an evil smile.

"But I'm not a genius."The man in a suit, Cabe said.

"Clearly, but you will make me some money because, you are an agent."He said as he punched him across the face.

"Monroe, take these two to their cells."He yelled as he looked over towards the back of the warehouse they were in.

"Ohh, yes sir."Monroe replied as he took the beaten men to their cells which were two small areas that were separated by cold metal bars.

 **Walter walks over to the main room in the garage with Paige, Brian, and Ralph.**

"Hey Walter."Happy cheerfully said.

"You look like you have something to say."Sylvester pointed out.

"Well I have some news."Walter said as he looked down at the ground and Paige put her hand on Walter's back and started rubbing his back."Something happened to, um, Cabe."He continued as he put his hand on his head.

"What happened?"Sylvester asked in a shocked tone as he looked up at Walter who trying to hide his emotions towards what happened.

"He, um, well, had a heart attack and passed away."Walter said as he was trying to hold in his tears."I need to go um, go to my, um, apartment for a minute."Walter said while he stormed off up the stairs into his apartment.

"I can't believe it."Happy said, shocked.

"Yeah, it feels as if we met him just a few months ago."Sylvester said in shock.

"I just met him last week."Brian stated.

"He got me out of a few tough situations at school."Ralph said with his head down as he hugged his stuffed bear.

"Yeah, and I bet he would've done the same for you Brian."Paige said while she had her two boys in her arms.

"I'm going to go up to Walter's apartment."Paige said then, she got up and told her son's to go sit on the couch and walked up the stairs to Walter's apartment.

 **Walter walks into his apartment and gets all worked up over what has just happened and what happened two weeks before, Megan's death.**

"Why, why does this have to happen, first I lost my sister, and now Cabe."Walter said as tears were starting to come down his face."Why!"He yelled and then kicked the coffee table and the leg fell off."I want them back or at least one of them back, please, at least just one."He said as tears came rushing down his face.

Then, Paige walked in.

"What is going on here?"She asked as she looked at the coffee table then at Walter who was trying to hide the fact that he was crying.

"I um, tripped on the um, coffee table."He responded

"And what happened to your eyes?"She asked as she looked at his eyes that were watery, and turning red.

"I um, wanted an um, organge, then it um, squited in my, um, eyes."He quickly came up with.

"Then where is the orange?"She asked because she knew that he was lying, she knew what really happened, she heard it all.

"Um, I don't know, um, it all um, happened so fast."Walter said.

"Walter, it's okay to be upset, you just lost someone who was very close to you, and you also lost your sister, it's okay, we're all here for you, we loved Cabe, and Megan too, they we're all apart of our family, and still are."Paige said while she walked over to Walter and sat down next to him in his bed and put her hand on his back and started patting his back.

"No it's not okay."He said as he got up and walked down stairs.

 **Toby and Cabe are sitting in their cells that are separated by stone topped with metal bars. They are forced to sit in them due to the fact of how small they are.**

"Well, this is a good way to kick off Christmas."Toby said in a sarcastic tone.

"A small, tight spaced box with an opening in the front while our hands are cuffed and our foot is chained to one of the metal bars that separate us from each other."Cabe said in a soft tone because he hasn't had anything to eat or drink all day.

"Also don't forget the fact that we haven't eaten or drank anything or even have gone to the bathroom all day."Toby pointed out.

"Yeah, I could go for a nice cold glass of water, but even better some coffee."Cabe said as he coughed between some of the words.

"Hey, you're not supposed to talk to each other!"The guard yelled.

"Well um, sir I need to go to the bathroom."Toby said to the guard.

"Ugh, fine, Monroe, take this one out back, he needs to go."The guard yelled while

Monroe, who was a tall, but not so big, but average sized man who had a small beard and an average sized mustache that was brown came running down.

"Yes sir."He said as the guard took of Toby's cuffs and gave Monroe the key to the leg

cuff.

"Hey, sir, I'm thirsty."Cabe attempted to yell to the guard.

"Ohh, the poor man is thirsty."He replied sarcastically.

"Hey, we want to keep them alive!"The leader yelled to one of his guards.

"Ohh, sorry sir see, I'm just having a little fun with him."He said begging him not to

hurt him.

"Next time you do that, I'll lower you to omega and give Monroe your position. You hear

Me! Now give the man some water!"He yelled as he hit him across the face."Now as for you, your guys better figure out where you are and bring me my money soon or I will not pull you out of this one."He said as he walked up to Cabe's face and punched him in the gut.

 **Walter is still worked up over what happened, but then the team realizes that one of their team members is missing.**

"Hey Walter."Brian said as Walter walked down the stairs..

"Are you okay?"Sylvester asked as he gave Walter a hug.

"No actually not really."He said as he got out of Sylvester's embrace."Where's Toby?"Walter asked.

"I don't know, he's hasn't showed up yet."Happy said.

"It's almost lunch time, we don't have a case, Cabe is gone, and Toby is missing!"Sylvester said, in shock.

"He hasn't been answering his phone."Happy stated.

"That isn't like him."Paige said as she came down stairs as well..

"I'll go to his apartment, and see if he's home."Walter said as he put his coat on and grabbed his keys.

"I'll come with you."Paige said."Brian, Ralph are you okay here by yourself?"Paige asked them.

"We can watch em."Happy said as she working on her motorcycle.

"Okay, thank you."Paige said as she left with Walter.

 _Cabe right then would've told Paige that everything would be alright._ Walter said to himself. _He made sure I knew that everything would be alright._

 _Everything would be alright…_

 **Paige and Walter are in Walter's car going to Toby's apartment.**

"Hey Walter, now that we are alone, what is bothering you? I know that your sister died two weeks ago and Cabe just passed, but you should talk about to someone."Paige said.

"Talking about won't help. It won't bring them said as he looked over at Paige and then back at the road.

"Hey, how about we talk about them?"Paige suggested.

"Confused."Walter stated, still focused on the snowy road.

"Share memories of them."Paige told him as Walter looked over at her with a confused facial expression.

"I'll start, one day when Cabe took me to pick up Ralph from school there, was a kid picking on him. Cabe was the first one to see him and I saw it shortly after him. I went to get up out of the car and Cabe put his arm in front of me and said: I got it. Then, he walked out of the car and over to the scene and said to the boy: stop picking on my boy. He then grabbed Ralph's backpack out of the boy's hands and said: If I see you picking on my son again, then there will be hell to pay. He walked off with Ralph in his arms and put him in his spot in his car and told him that everything would be alright and that he would be sure that he was safe."Paige told him as a tear an down her face"He always made sure that everybody else was safe before himself, he made sure that everybody was alright and assured them sure that they were safe, especially you, Brian,and Ralph."Paige continued as they pulled into Toby's apartment complex.

"Do you have anything you want to say?"Paige asked as Walter took the key out.

"I don't have a story, but he did make sure that everyone was safe and made sure that we were okay, he loved me like a son and made sure that I knew that."Walter said then opened up the door and they walked into Toby's apartment.

 **Toby is back and Cabe has had his water, they are still in the cages.**

"Hey, before you leave us with the guard, how will my men know where we are?"Cabe asked, now sounding better.

"Their genesis, they'll find out where you are."The leader said.

"You told my kid, that I was dead! How do you think that he will take it?"Cabe yelled as he attempted to stand up, but got out as far as he could from the cage and stood up.

"You get back in your cage and stay there until I tell you get out!"He yelled back at Cabe.

"You don't tell me what to do!"Cabe yelled back as he punched the leader in the nose and ran, but then he ran out of space to run and fell on his face. He turned around and saw three men one with a pipe in his hand standing in front of him and the other was the man he just punched.

"No food for him tonight. Beat him and when you are finished, put him back in the cage."The leader said as he walked away and the men started to beat him.

Cabe screamed out in pain as they beat him senselessly and Toby just sat in his cage and watched. He had no other choice, he couldn't run there and get him out of it and, he couldn't just break free and pull him out of it either, he knew that if he did then he would get beaten too. While Cabe just laid there and took it. He knew that if he did anything then he would beaten even more.

"Ha ha ha, this is fun."One of the men that was beating Cabe said.

"Let's stop."The other guy said as he stopped his buddy from hitting Cabe again with the pipe.

"Come on you son of a bitch, let's get you back in the cage."He said as he took Cabe's arm and the other one took his other arm and they dragged him in his cage, and walked away.

"Hey, Cabe sorry I couldn't help you."Toby said silently so the guard who was wearing headphones and listening to music, and couldn't hear him.

"I wouldn't have (Cabe coughs) wanted you to go there and (he coughs again) help me kid. They would've (coughs) beaten you too."He said in a weak voice.

"Your bleeding, here"Toby said as he handed Cabe a piece of his jacket."Tie that around you wrist and pull it up to your arm."He continued.

"Thank you."Cabe said still in a weak voice.

"Now rest and when I get my food, I'll give some to you because you need it."Toby said.

"Okay kid"He said as he leaned up against the cold stone wall and closed his eyes and fell asleep five minutes later.

 **Walter and Paige walk into Toby's apartment and find a note.**

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Hey Toby, it's Paige and I."Walter said."Ahh, I'll get his key."He continued as he got his key ring out and grabbed the key to Toby's apartment.

"Toby it's just us."Paige said as they walked in.

"You go in his bedroom and I'll look for him over here."Walter said as walked towards a note on his refrigerator. The note read:

 _To whoever finds this,_

 _I have Tobias Curtis and am holding him hostage if you want him back, bring me five million dollars by Christmas Day._

 _Jack Sean_

"Hey, Paige, I found something."Walter yelled.

"What is it?"She asked as Walter handed her the note.

"Ohh, my God, someone is holding Toby hostage!"Paige said as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Yes."Walter said as he grabbed his keys.

 **Walter and Paige arrived at the garage and were greeted anxiously by the team.**

"Your back, did you find them?"Brian asked as Paige gave him a hug.

"No, but we have a case."Walter said as he walked to the chalkboard.

"What is it?"Sylvester asked and then, he walked over there with Happy.

"Toby has been kidnapped."Walter said then he read the note to the team.

"So we have until Christmas to find where he is and give his ransom to Jack Sean.?"Happy asked.

"Yes."Walter responded.

"What about Cabe?"Ralph asked as he walked over to Walter. Then, Walter remembered the call and realized something strange about the call."Wait, I don't think that Cabe is really dead."Walter said.

"What do you mean he's not dead?"Paige asked.

"The call, he called me from his cell phone not the hospital phone and, normally if it was a heart attack that killed him then the fire department would call if there was no hope in saving him. He also paused for the cause of death and normally they tell you quickly what the cause of death was."He said."We are dealing with a double kidnapping of our family, we will find them and let them know that they are safe."Walter said as the team got ready to work.

 _We will let them know that they are safe_

 _To be continued_

 _Ohh come on you knew this was coming_


	6. Chapter 6:Christmas Part Two

**Chapter 6: Christmas Part Two**

 **Previously on The Team:**

 **It is the day before Christmas Eve and the team gets some bad news.**

"We have some news for you, Cabe Gallo has passed away."The man told him.

"What? How?"Walter said as he raised his voice and, Paige heard him and walked over in his direction.

"He um, had a heart attack."The man replied as he paused when he said how he died.

 **A man in a suit is sitting in a chair in cuffs while another man in relaxed clothes and a hat is sitting next to him.**

"Well, you work with a group of geniuses right?"He asked as he put his face directly in his.

"Yeah, and I am one of them."The man in the hat, Toby said.

"So you guys will make me rich."He said with an evil smile.

"But I'm not a genius."The man in a suit, Cabe, said.

"Clearly, but you will make me some money because, you are an agent."He said as he punched him across the face.

"Monroe, take these two to their cells."He yelled as he looked over towards the back of the warehouse they were in.

 **Walter walks into his apartment and gets all worked up over what has just happened and what happened two weeks before, Megan's death.**

"Why, why does this have to happen, first I lost my sister, and now Cabe."Walter said as tears were starting to come down his face."Why!"He yelled and then kicked the coffee table and the leg fell off."I want them back or at least one of them back, please, at least just one."He said as tears came rushing down his face then, Paige walked in.

 **Walter is still worked up over what happened, but then the team realizes that one of their team members is missing.**

"Where's Toby?"Walter asked.

 **Toby is back and Cabe has had his water,they are still in the cages.**

"No food for him tonight. Beat him and when you are finished, put him back in the cage."The leader told them.

 **Walter and Paige walk into Toby's apartment and find a note.**

 _To whoever finds this,_

 _I have Tobias Curtis and am holding him hostage if you want him back, bring me five million dollars by Christmas Day._

 _Jack Sean_

 **Walter and Paige arrived at the garage and were greeted anxiously by the team.**

"We are dealing with a double kidnapping of our family, we will find them and let them know that they are safe."Walter said as the team got ready to work.

 _We will let them know that they are safe…_

 **Cabe and Toby are still in their cages.**

"Hey, dinner."The guard said as he handed Toby a dog bowl with instant mashed potatoes in it.

"What I need is protein from fish or even yogurt not high in chemical instant mashed

potatoes and, how am I supposed to eat it without a spoon?"He said as the guard walked up to his face.

"Here's your precious spoon my Prince."The guard said as he threw the spoon in Toby's

face.

"Hey(coughs)Don't talk to(coughs) the kid like that(coughs)!"Cabe attempted to yell, but

said it in a weak voice.

"Shut up!"The guard yelled and punched Cabe in the groin.

"Hey you, stop hurting my friend like that, you don't need to take your anger out on

said then, the guard came over and punched Toby in the face and,kicked him in

the groin.

"Take that you bitch."The guard said the walked back to his chair and got his phone out

and put his headphones on.

"Here Cabe, you need some food so your body can recover."He said as he handed Cabe

half of his food in his bowl, and the spoon.

"Thanks kid"Cabe said as he started to eat.

"It's nothing, but how did you do it?"Toby said.

"Do what son?"Cabe asked as he continued to eat.

"Take all that beating."Toby said as he began to eat as well.

"I've been on the force for many years(coughs)you learn to tolerate(coughs)pain."Cabe

said as he finished his food, quickly.

"Ohh, well you still need your rest."Toby said as he finished his food too.

"Okay kid."Cabe said.

"Good night."Toby said while he leaned up against to concrete with his jacket against it.

 **The other half of the team is at the garage late at night trying to find Cabe and Toby.**

"Hey can you track that call back to where he called you?"Sylvester asked.

"Ahh, let me see."Walter said as he got his laptop out and plugged his phone into it.

"Yes, we can, but it will take some time. Paige, bring the boys home and get some rest you too Happy, and Sylvester, I need to get past the firewall."Walter said then, he started to work on getting past the firewall while, Paige brought her sons home and Happy brought Sylvester home.

 **Paige is in the car with her sons' and is almost home.**

"Hey mom."Ralph said.

"Yes sweetheart."Paige replied.

"Will Cabe and Toby be okay?"He asked as he looked up at the car mirror.

"Ralph, we as a team are doing everything in our power to rescue them."Paige replied in a soothing to her son.

"Paige, are you sure that we can save them by tomorrow?"Brian asked.

"We will, and could you do me favor?"Paige replied with a question, still in a soothing tone.

"Yes ma'am."He said.

"Call me mom, your my son so, I would like you to call me mom."Paige said, smiling.

"Yes mom."Brian said.

They shortly arrived at Paige's apartment.

"Let's get you, to bed."Paige said as she picked up Ralph out of the car since he was asleep.

"C'mon Brian."Paige said while they walked into their house.

"Mom."Brian said as they both put Ralph in his bed and tucked him in.

"What is it sweetie."She responded in a calm tone.

"Are sure that they will be alright?"He asked as he put his pajamas on a lied down in his bed.

"We will find them and let them know that are okay and safe in our arms."Paige said as she tucked him in.

"Okay mom."Brian said as he lied down on his back.

"Goodnight sweetie, I love you."Paige said as she gave her son a kiss on his head.

"Goodnight."Brian replied then closed his eyes, and went to sleep.

 **Cabe and Toby are awaken while they are in their cages.**

"Wake up!"A man yelled while he banged a stick on the ground."Wake Up!"He yelled again as Cabe and Toby woke up, startled.

"What?"Toby said as him and Cabe sat up in their cells.

"You need to get up!"He yelled as he approached Toby.

"Ahh, everything is hurting."Cabe said as he slowly got up to sit in the corner, and then started to cough.

"Ohh, the poor man is in pain. We should help him shouldn't we."The leader said in a sarcastic voice."Monroe, keep an eye on them while I get them their food."The leader yelled as he started towards the stairs.

"Yes sir."He replied as he walked over to the chair in front of Toby's and Cabe's cells.

"Hey! Hello!"Cabe yelled, trying to get the young guard's attention while he was listening to music.

 _Bang_

Cabe slashed his chains on the ground and this action got the guard's attention.

"What?"He yelled.

"I need to use the bathroom."Cabe replied.

"Ugh, fine"Monroe said as he got up and walked over to Cabe with his keys.

"Get up."He unlocked his cuffs and shackles and Cabe started to walk towards the door when, he tripped on a pipe poking out of floor and fell onto the ground.

"Hahahahaha."Monroe laughed and then kicked him in the groin. Then, Cabe said to himself: _I've had it with him and all this._

He then got up and punched Monroe in the nose and made a run for it. He first went to the door, and it was locked. He looked over at the window and it was open. He then jumped out of the window and ran through the woods when he realized:

 _Toby is back there still, I'm not going to leave a man behind, I'll go and get him._

He ran to the pavement in front of the warehouse when a car pulled in and they saw that it was Cabe.

"Damnit, he made a run for it."The leader said.

"Wait, look he's going back in."The other man in the car said.

"He's going back for the other guy."The leader replied.

"Look who's back."The guard said.

"I'm just back for the kid."Cabe replied.

"No, you're going to stay here, untill boss get's his five mil."Monroe said as he punched Cabe in the nose.

"I'm not taking any of this shit anymore."Cabe said just as the leader walked in.

"Well, well. What's going on here?"He said, walking towards Cabe.

"Well, sir I went to take him out to the bathroom, when he punched me in the nose and started running, but I caught him, just in time."Monroe said, proudly.

"Looks like somebody tried to make a run for it."The leader said, putting his face into Cabe's.

Cabe just stood there, looking into the man's eyes with his death stare too the man.

"Are you just going to look at me like that?"The leader said, now his face closer to Cabe's than ever.

"Yes."He replied as he was feeling very uncomfortable right now.

Then the leader literally threw Cabe into his cell.

"Now stay there!"He yelled.

 **The whole team (With the exception of Toby and Cabe) are at the garage.**

"Good morning guys, and Merry Christmas Eve."Paige said, happily as she walked Ralph, and Brian into the kitchen sat them down, and poured them each a bowl of cereal and a cup of milk.

"Well, it's not quite a good morning."Happy said, walking up to coffee pot and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"I'm just trying to stay happy for kids. I don't want them to get any more worried than they already are."Paige quietly replied to Happy.

"Hey, Ralph, Brian, you guys are okay with all that is going on, right."Happy asked the two boys who were eating their breakfast and waiting for Walter to come downstairs.

"Will we find them?"Ralph asked when he looked over at Happy, with an innocent look on his face.

"Ralph, we will find them. Don't worry."Paige reassured them.

"Guys, I got something on them."Walter said as he ran down the stairs, balancing his laptop in one hand."I hacked into the kidnapper's cell phone when, I realized that it was an untraceable burner then, I hacked all the stores in which they sell that model phone when, I found a man who bought one and payed for it in cash. I then hacked into the security cameras, logged into Homeland as Cabe and got an identification on him."Walter said, while he brought up the screen onto the projector in the garage.

"Then,who is it?"Brian asked, standing next to Walter.

"His name is, Ryan Brown. Jack Sean is just his code name."Walter replied.

"Why would he want to kidnap them?"Sylvester asked.

"He doesn't have any priors with Cabe, but I believe that he kidnapped Toby since he is a genius and he thinks that he could make him some money and Cabe, since he is a federal agent, and can make him some money, ransome wise."Walter replied.

"What about location?Where are they?"Paige asked.

"I…"Walter attempted to reply when his laptop went off.

 _Ring Ring Ring_

Walter pressed the button on his laptop so he could accept the Skype request with the unknown caller.

"Who's this."Walter asked.

"I can not tell you that, but theses two people have something to say."The man, the leader or, Rayan said.

"Hey, Ralph, Brian, go over to the kitchen and play your video games."Paige whispered over to the boys while she also moved them in the direction of the kitchen.

Then, Ryan moved his laptop over so that the team could see their two missing members while, Ralph, and Brian looked over at the projector screen and saw Toby and Cabe, who were badly beaten, and clearly in pain, Cabe more than Toby.

"Ohh, my God."Paige said as she put her hands over her mouth.

"Guys, please get us out of here."Toby said to the team while Cabe looked up at the laptop screen and saw Walter who was in shock to see Cabe alive, and in the condition that he was in.

"Read this."Rayan said as he shoved a tablet in Cabe's face.

"You have until midnight tonight to give them their money or we will be, killed. Please help us, I really want to be with you guys, enjoying Christmas."Cabe said, but when he continued what he wanted to say, Rayan punched him in the groin.

"Well, that's all, now bring me my money, or I will use this gun to kill Dr. Tobias Michael Curtis and Cabe Gallo."Rayan said, then ended the video.

"Come on, we have work to do."Walter said as he got on his laptop then started working.

"Walter, they just saw their lost team members after thinking that one of them was dead, so give them a break okay."Paige said, calmly to Walter.

"Well, then that should get them to start working again, and also I saved the video, in case you changed your mind about Ralph and Brian seeing them."He said, but the last part he said silently.

"I'll think about it."Paige said, looking down at the ground then, walked over to the kitchen.

"Hey, are you boys okay?"Paige asked to her sons.

"Mom, when can we view the ransom video? II noticed that Walter was recording the video"Brian asked while thinking about what him Ralph saw.

"How do you know that he recorded it?"Paige asked, with a little bit of anger in her voice.

"I saw a red dot on the screen when he turned it on."He replied.

"All we saw was a man in which we believe is the kidnapper."Ralph replied, looking up the screen of his phone.

"Well, Walter did tell me that he recorded it, incase you guys wanted to see, it."Paige said to her boys thinking: _What would they think about it, I don't want them to see it and get scared._

"Can we see it mom?"Ralph asked.

 **Cabe and Toby just finished the Skype chat with the team.**

"What was that for?"Cabe asked, in pain.

"You did what I told you not to, talk to them."Rayan said to Cabe and Toby, with his gun out still.

"Hey, you told, me, to."Cabe replied, with markers of pain in his voice.

"Well, I just wanted you say that, smart aleck."He said as he punched him again.

Cabe cried out in pain, then he stood up and punched Ryan in the face, as hard as he could.

"How do like that? You son of a bitch."Cabe said, then he kicked him in the groin.

"Hey! Stop that."One of Ryan's other men said as he ran over to Cabe as he Cabe sat down and put his hands in the air, in surrandance.

"Hey, I just wanted him to, feel, some of the pain that I am in."He said, as the man slapped him across the face.

"Monroe, we need to get them back in their cages."The man said as him and Monroe grabbed Cabe, and Toby by the arm, and got them up then, walked them back to their cages.

 **Walter gets a hit on Cabe, and Toby while, Paige is trying to decide if she wants to show Ralph and Brian the video.**

"Hey, I got something."Walter said as he walked into the kitchen were Ralph, Brian, and Paige were.

They walked into the room, and Walter had a GPS screen on the projector.

"Did, you find them?"Ralph asked, excitedly.

"Yes, they are being held at an abandoned warehouse, I also have a plan to get them. It is going to take all of us to get them though. Paige, you, and Happy are going to have to stay in the van, and help guide us to them."Walter said as they got their stuff together.

"Wait! Brian, and Ralph are going to go in their!"Paige scolded Walter.

"Yes, they are geniuses, they can calculate the trajectory of a bullet, if they engage in fire, which they most likely won't. Walter replied, while packing the last things that they will need.

"Okay, Walter I want them to see the video before we go."Paige said in soft and soothing voice and grabbed Walter's arm as he walked by.

"Ok, I'll get it up for them."He replied as he got his laptop out and started the video.

 **The video is just finishing up as the two boys are watching it.**

"Mom, why did that man hit Cabe?"Ralph asked, his innocent face was starting fill up with tears, for he was worried for his friends who being held by the mercy of a very cruel man.

"Because, he is a very bad man and bad people think differently that you and I."She said as she gave her youngest son a kiss on the head.

"Will they look like that when we get them?"Brian asked while the video just finished up.

"They, will."Paige responded.

She started to think about her sons, if it was the right thing to do. Let them see Cabe and Toby in the condition that they are in. Then she started to think about Cabe and Toby, and how they would feel when they see Ralph's and Brian's smiling faces. A feeling of happiness overflowed through her, she took a glance over at Ralph and Brian who were going over the plan with Walter, and making their final improvements to it.

Brian looked over at her and saw her smile, he felt a sense of relief blow over him, he immediately got back to work. He knew that they were going to save their friends.

 **The team just left to get Cabe and Toby.**

"Okay, we will be their in five minutes."Walter said."Get your cons in. Now Happy, you going to stay here and guide us through the building, Sylvester, you going to stay here and run the odds of anything happening, I have a camera tie-clip on so you can see what is going on."Walter said as he put his tie clip on and Happy pulled in close to the warehouse.

"What will I be doing?"Paige asked, putting her hand on Ralph's head and brushing her hand through his hair.

"Well, you are going to stay here and talk to your sons through cons, calm them down."Walter said, trying to think of something quickly for her to do.

"Just stay safe, boys okay? Would you do that for me?"She asked her sons as they were getting ready to go get Cabe and Toby.

"Yes mom."They responded as they stepped out of the van with Walter.

"Okay, you should be approaching a broken window in the next five feet."Happy said, looking at the monitor of her laptop.

"Get up."Walter said as he lifted the two boys up so they could climb through the window, and he got up himself up.

"I see them!"Sylvester said, excitedly.

"Me too."Ralph said, but not as excitedly.

"There's a guard there, but he's asleep."Walter stated.

"Should we go?"Brian asked.

"Let's go."He replied as they got up and walked over to Cabe and Toby's cell.

Walter, and the two boys approached the cells, silently so, that they would not tip off the guard. Cabe was waking up, and saw them walking over to him. _Am I dreaming?_ He thought to himself as they arrived to his cell.

"Hi guys."Ralph said.

"Okay, be quite."Walter said as he grabbed Cabe's arm and put over his shoulder and Brian took the other.

"I'm fine."Toby said.

Then they turned around and saw the leader, the kidnapper.

"Where's my money?"The leader asked them.

"Ha, look at that, they brought two kids to take them home."Monroe said, amused.

"We are not just kids."Brian said approaching Monroe.

"We are geniuses, and I know Jiu Jitsu."He continued then, took his wrist, flipped it and pushed it towards his back causing it break.

"My wrist, you broke it."The leader said in a dark voice.

Then he went punch him the gut when Brian blocked it and clipped his nose then kicked him in the groin and kneed him the groin. The leader fell to the ground as Monroe ran.

"Come on guys, let's go."Brian said as he put Cabe's arm around his shoulder.

They were all astonished by what Brian just did.

"Ohh my God."Paige said as they brought Cabe and Toby into the van.

"Okay Toby we brought your medical equipment just incase."Walter said as he took the wheel and started driving towards the opposite direction of the garage.

"Where are you going kid?"Cabe asked in a weak voice.

"To the hospital."Walter responded.

"Why?"He asked then, coughed.

"That's why."Toby pointed out.

"Okay kid."Cabe said as he leaned back in his seat, and fell asleep.

 **It is Christmas Day and Cabe awakes in the hospital with the team surrounding him, and stitches on his head, medicine being pumped into him. Also in a lot of pain.**

Cabe opened his eyes and sees the team surrounding him, he is in a lot of pain, but is happy to see the team their with him, to make him feel better.

"Looks like the party pooper is up."Toby said, putting his dirty magazine down.

"Stop it Toby."Happy yelled then hit him in the back of the head.

"Are feeling better Cabe?"Paige asked, stroking through the tough guy's hair

Cabe sort of enjoyed it, even though he knew that Paige loved Walter and Walter would not admit his feelings for her, and that he was a tough guy he still liked the feeling that someone cared about him.

"Yeah, just a little sore, that's all."Cabe said, attempting to sit up in his bed.

"Yeah just a little."Toby said, sarcastically to himself.

"You don't need to sit up."Paige said as the boys walked in to say hi.

"Cabe! Your up!"Ralph said excitedly, running towards him.

"Hey kiddo."Cabe said in a weak, but cheerful tone.

"Are you feeling better?"Brian asked standing next to him.

"A little, but I'll be fine."Cabe respond still in a weak voice.

"Wait, isn't today Christmas?"Cabe asked trying to sit up in the bed when Walter came over and tried to help him sit up, but Cabe wanted to by himself.

"Yeah, why?"Happy asked.

"Well then what are doing here?"Cabe asked still struggling to sit up.

"Because we wanted to spend Christmas with the family, and you are apart of this family too."Paige responded walking over to help Cabe sit up, and he let her and Walter help him get up.

"Thanks guys."Cabe said to all of them.

"For what?"Walter asked now sitting next to him along with Paige who had Ralph on her lap.

"For not leaving me out son."Cabe said now stroking Walter's hair."Anyway, why can't I be home with you guys, I don't need all this attention."Cabe asked.

"Well for starters, you barely ate, did not take your high blood pressure meds so you blood pressure is high, you fractured your right ankle, got hit in the head with a pipe, multiple times…"Toby got cut off.

"I get the gist kid."Cabe responded.

"Well rest up you need it."Paige said then got up to take Ralph to the bathroom,, and Walter helped Cabe lie down and then they sat in the his room."

 **Cabe fell asleep and everybody but Walter went to the garage to grab the presents and food for Christmas.**

 _He looks so happy_. Walter thought to himself, looking over at Cabe who was lying asleep, with a smile on his face. Walter walked over to him and sat down in his bed then, looked around to be sure that no one else was there. Then, he checked to be sure that Cabe was out cold.

"I know you most likely can not hear me, but when the kidnapper told me that you were dead, it scared me, and I did believe him for a while."Walter said to Cabe then took a deep breath and continued.

"I was upset, but now that you are okay, do you remember when you said that you would look after me and I would look after Ralph and that was how it was going to be? Well of course not since you can't hear me, but I want to change that, I'll look after you for the time being and you still look after me okay Cabe.?"Walter said to his father-figure.

Then, he heard the team approaching and got back the chair and put his magazine on his lap.

"Is he awake yet?"Paige asked as she brought in a brown paper bag that filled the air around them with the smell of ham, seasoned green beans and, mashed potatoes.

"No, not yet, but I did ask the nurse if she cut off his morphine so he could eat and open gifts with us and she replied yes upon my request."He responded then took her bag and sat it down on the table next to them.

The rest of the team walked in with gifts, more food and decorations. They all spent the next half hour filling Cabe's hospital room with decorations, presents and food. An hour or so later, Cabe begun to wake up.

"Hey what's going on?"Cabe asked in a waking up voice looking around at the decorations.

"Merry Christmas!"They all excitedly said.

"Wow, thanks guys."Cabe said trying to get up so he see all the decorations. Then, Paige, and Walter walked over there with his crutches and helped him get up.

"Since you couldn't go the garage to celebrate, we brought the celebration to you."Sylvester said while showing Cabe all the decorations.

"Thank you guys, for not leaving me out."Cabe said to them.

"We not just a team, we are a family, and families stick together."Paige said.

 _Families stick together…_


	7. Chapter 7:Bullets

I am kind of skipping my timeline since I had this amazing breakthrough in a new chapter for this fan fic, but I will resume the timeline as soon as I can.

 **Cabe is on a mission with the team when something happens.**

Cabe is rounding the corner of a parking has his gun in a strong hold, and a con in one of his ears.

"Cabe, we have a visual of him."Walter said.

"Where is he son?"Cabe asked.

"He is about thirty feet away from you, and he has a gun."Sylvester said.

Cabe moved his fingers on his gun, relaxed his shoulders a little bit then, took a few more steps.

"Cabe, he's moving a lot quicker than you."Toby warned.

Then, the man saw Cabe, but Cabe didn't see man fired his gun.

"Cabe!"Paige yelled.

"Cabe, can you hear us?"Happy asked.

They got to where Cabe lay on the floor in the parking was no response from was lying on the floor of the parking eyes were closed, and a pool of blood surrounded got team rushed to the parking garage, and saw Cabe, and only one thought went through them…

 **6 Hours earlier:**

 **The team is in the garage arriving for work.**

Paige walked into the kitchen of the garage with Brian, and the two kids had their backpacks for school.

"How's the new school Brian?"Toby asked as Brian leaned over to grab an apple.

"Okay."Brian said as he took a bite of the apple, and sat down at the table in front of Walter who, was reading a textbook on rocket science, literally.

"I heard some voice markers."Toby said as he walked over to the table, and stood near Brian."Are the kids treating you okay?"Toby asked.

"Uhh, yeah."Brian responded, feeling a little awkward.

"Are you being bullied?"Walter asked as he closed the texbook.

"That's normal, right?"Brian asked.

"Honey, if someone is bullying you, we need to do something about this."Paige said as she walked over to her eldest son.

"What's gonna on."Cabe said as he walked into the kitchen with a coffee mug in one was tired, but still alert, due to all the coffee he's had been up all night going over case files, and writing up reports at the garage.

"Brian's being bullied at school."Walter responded.

"I know what that feels like."Cabe said as he poured a cup of coffee, and walked over, and stood behind Brian's chair.

"I thought you said that you were the star football player on your team Cabe, not a kid who got bullied."Toby said, shocked.

"Well, middle school wasn't that way for me."Cabe said with a sigh."I was short, had acne, braces, and with a name, like mine, there is a lot of fuel for bullying."Cabe continued.

"I haven't been able to come with any jokes for…"Toby said then stopped."Cabe is just a nickname, it's not your original birth name."Toby continued with a grimm smile.

Cabe sighed, and replied:

"Yes, it's a nickname."

"Then what's your real name."Toby said, still with the smirk on his face.

"Ohh, I'm not telling you."Cabe said as he rolled his eyes and took a sip of coffee.

"Why."Toby whined.

"We need to get back to the kid, we'll talk about it later."Cabe said.

"I'm going to contact the principal."Paige said as she got her phone out.

"No, that will only make matters worse."Toby instructed.

"Yes, involvement of the parents is not an efficient choice nor, will it help."Walter said in agreement.

"Why not?"Paige asked as she put her phone back.

"That will be more fuel for the bullies."Cabe said as he took a long sip of his coffee.

"You never got bullied did you?"Toby said.

"No, I was a popular girl all through the end of collage."Paige said.

"Lucky."Toby whined.

"I think that we need to teach this kid how to fight."Cabe said.

"No."Paige scolded."No son of mine is learning how to fight."Paige continued.

"I'm not your biological only biological thing that we have in common is that you had se…"Toby covered Brian's mouth before he could finish his thought.

"Your half brother doesn't need to know that yet."Toby whispered.

"Okay."Brian responded.

"Cabe, he doesn't need to learn how to fight back."Paige continued scolding Cabe.

"I already know how to fight."Brian said.

"Yes, I know, but that's fighting for if someone is trying to kidnap you, not a need to learn how to block, and counter."Cabe said.

 _Ring...Ring...Ring_

"I got it."Cabe mummered.

 **Paige had taken the boys to school then came back to the told Brian to try his best to stay clear of the bullies, and to not get into any she came back, the team was waiting for her so they could go over the case.**

"Director Merik called us on the case of James S. August."Cabe said to the team after Paige walked in, and took a seat.

"But he is a terrorist, not a person who uses hard to understand technology."Walter said.

"I know, but he has files that have such heavy levels of description that not even the CIA can access."Cabe told Walter.

"So, he needs us to gain access to the files?"Walter asked.

"Yes."Cabe responded as he handed Walter August's laptop.

"Cabe, isn't James S August the terrorist that shot all those people near the FBI field office in LA?"Sylvester asked, scared.

"Yes, but Homeland only needs you guys to gain access to those won't have to be in close quarters with him."Cabe reassuringly told Sylvester.

"Thank God, 'cause that dude is crazy."Toby said.

"I got something."Walter announced. "You know how Homeland predicted that August is planning on attacking the FBI field office building here in LA?"Walter asked.

"Yeah, it's been all over the news."Happy said.

"Well, his first attack was only a set up for his real motive."Walter said.

"Which is what?"Paige asked.

"To bomb the whole city."Walter said as pointed to the detailed bomb plans on August's laptop.

 **Happy is trying to decipher the bomb with Sylvester, Walter is trying to find more info about August, while the rest of the team is trying to play out how it will all go down.**

"I know that you believe that he is attempting to bring down the FBI, but Walter found some new files on his laptop of a bomb with enough force to bring down the whole city."Cabe said on the phone with Merik.

"Cabe, I found something."Walter said.

"I got to go, Walter found something."Cabe said as he hung up with Merik.

"What is it?"Paige asked as the whole team gathered around Walter.

"He's been in contact with someone else."Walter told them.

"Who son?"Cabe asked.

"Some group that he called squad."Walter said with a confused facial expression.

"Squad goals."Toby said with a smile while Cabe gave Toby the look."What, our squad has major goals."Toby whined.

"Just shut it."Cabe snickered back at Toby.

"Well, all I know is that one member is working on the inside for him, and he is with Homeland."Walter said.

"What have you done to trace back this agent?"Cabe asked.

"Well, he is using the Tor network to hide who he is."Walter said.

"Just do your best to find him."Cabe said as the rest of the team got back to work.

 **Brian is at recess, and is sitting at a bench reading a book about science.**

"Hey, what's that book you're reading."One of the bullies said to Brian as he took the book out of Brian's hands.

"Could you please give it back?"Brian asked.

"Could you please give it back?"The bully said in a sarcastic tone as the other two bullies laughed.

"I am not bothering you so, it would be logical if you gave me my book back."Brian said as he attempted to grab the book from the lead bully's grip.

"Well, I don't care about logic you smart-ass."He said as he slapped Brian across the face with the book.

"Oww."Brian whined as he cringed in pain.

There was a mark left on his right cheek where the book had made contact, it started to bleed, and it was bruised.

"Ha, wimp."One of the other bullies said.

"C'mon, aren't you gonna hit me back or, are you even too wimpy to do that?"The leader asked.

"My mother told me not to get into fights."Brian said as he put a tissue over the wound.

"Your mom, told you not to get into fights, and you are gonna listen to her?"The other bully asked.

"Yes."Brian responded.

 _Ring...Ring...Ring_

"Well, goodbye asshole, see you tomorrow."The lead bully said then walked back inside the school.

 **Back at the garage, the team is trying to figure out who the inside Homeland agent is.**

"I got something."Walter said.

"What is it?"Sylvester asked as they all ran over to Walter.

"I got past the Tor network, and I have an IP address of the agent."Walter said. "I traced it back to the agent, and Cabe, it's not an agent."Walter continued as he looked up at Cabe.

"Who is it?"Cabe asked as he walked over to look at Walter's laptop.

"Cabe, it's Merik."Walter said.

"That son of a bitch."Cabe murmured."We need to stop him."Cabe said as he walked over to get another cup of coffee.

 **The team is working on how to stop Merik's plan of bombing the city.**

"We now know how the bomb operates, but where is he going to plant it."Walter asked the team.

"Well, they want to trick Homeland into making them think they want to take out the FBI so they will place the bomb somewhere near the FBI field office around here since they also want to take out LA."Toby said.

"No wonder why they got Merik are only letting in CIA, Homeland, the DOJ, and other FBI agents, no one else, even if they clearance from the FBI."Cabe said.

"Merik can get them access to the building so that they can trick the whole city into thinking that they are only bombing the FBI, not the whole city."Walter said.

"They are not going to plant it in the building itself, they're going to plant it somewhere were it will be unnoticed. They will get authorization from the FBI then go into the parking garage, and plant it in the garage."Toby said.

"We need to contact the FBI and tell them to not let Merik in."Cabe said then went to go call the FBI.

 _Ring...Ring...Ring_

"That's my phone."Paige said then dug around in her purse for her phone.

"MsDienne."The school nurse said.

"Yes."

"This is the middle school nurse calling about your son, Brian."She said as she sat in front of Brian who had a bandage on his cheek, and was holding an ice pack to it.

"What happened?"Paige asked as she took a seat.

"Your son fell down, and hit his has a pretty bad cut on his right cheek, and I put a bandage on it, but he will need stitches, and I need your authorization in order to apply them."She told him.

"Yes, do whatever you feel you need to do."She told her.

"Okay, you do not need to pick him up early, if you are busy, but be sure to look for signs of a concussion, I didn't notice any, but that doesn't mean that he does not have one."The nurse continued.

"Okay, tell to be string, and that his mom will pick him up after school."Paige said.

"Yes, MsDienne, thank you."She said.

Then Paige hung up.

"So you mean to tell me that he is already their?"Cabe yelled on the phone."Get him out."He continued."My team, and I are coming down there, and we will stop him."He yelled then hung up.

"He's already their Cabe."Walter said.

"Yes, we are going to the FBI."Cabe said as the team began to pack up their stuff.

"Cabe, will we back before Brian finishes up school?"Paige asked.

"Yes, we should be why?"Cabe asked.

"I think that he was involved in a fight."Paige told him.

"We'll pick him up on our way back."Cabe said as he put his jacket on.

"Cabe, you can teach him how to fight."Paige said with a sigh.

"Good, the boy needs to know how to defend himself."Cabe said with a smile.

 **The team drove over to the FBI field office, and they granted the team access, and set them up in a van within inner proximity of the parking had on an FBI bullet proof vest, a Go Pro camera, and a con in so that he contact the had already gotten the bomb out of the building, and had captured all the other squad members, and disabled the bomb as just needed to get a hold of Merik, and the case would be closed.**

Cabe is rounding the corner of the FBI parking has his gun in a strong hold.

"Cabe, we have a visual of Merik."Walter said.

"Where is he son?"Cabe asked.

"He is about thirty feet away from you, and he has a gun."Sylvester said.

Cabe moved his fingers on his gun, relaxed his shoulders a little bit then, took a few more steps.

"Cabe, he's moving a lot quicker than you."Toby warned.

Then, Merik saw Cabe, but Cabe didn't see fired his gun.

"Cabe!"Paige yelled.

"Cabe, can you hear us?"Sylvester asked.

They got no was lying on the floor of the parking eyes were closed, and a pool of blood surrounded was team rushed to the parking garage, and saw Cabe, and only one thought went through them, Cabe has been shot.

"He's been shot."Walter said in awe.

Toby rushed over to him as all the others stood about ten feet away from rushed over to Cabe as well.

"Cabe, Cabe, can you hear us?"Toby yelled as she looked for the part of his body that had been shot.

Cabe mumbled a little bit in pain.

"He's barely conscious."Toby said.

'Where was he shot?"Walter asked as he looked down at his father figure, lying on the ground in pain.

"The shoulder."Toby told him."Not too close to any nerves, but the loss of blood is what I'm worried about."Toby said.

"So he won't be paralyzed?"Walter asked.

"No, but he is in shock, and that loss of blood is very concerning."Toby said as him and Walter put pressure on the wound.

They heard sirens in the background, and then the ambulance arrived.

"Where was he shot?"One of the EMS asked.

"The upper shoulder near the clavicle."Toby said.

"Okay, we'll tell the doctors at the hospital."He said.

"We'll ride behind you."Happy said as they hopped into Cabe's SUV.

"Are you his sons?"The EMS asked Walter, and Toby.

"Yes, I am, but he can come on the ambulance as well."Walter said.

"Come in then."He said as they hopped into the ambulance.

 **They are at the hospital waiting for Cabe to get out of surgery, and Paige had picked up Ralph, and Brian from school, and the team had told them what happened.**

"Mom."Ralph said.

"Yes sweetie."Paige said in a motherly tone.

"Will Cabe live?"Ralph asked as tears started to fill up in his eyes.

Toby looked over at Paige and Ralph.

"Well Ralph, the bullet hit his clavicle, and that is an important bone, but it is most likely broken, but that isn't what the problem problem is the loss of blood kiddo."Toby soothingly told him.

"But will he live?"Ralph asked, almost in tears.

"The odds do dictate it, but they almost even out to fifty fifty."Toby told him."So don't get your hopes up."He told him as Paige rubbed his back.

"Are you guys with Cabe Gallo?"One of the nurses said as she walked out of the operating room.

"Yes, we're his family."Paige said.

"Is he okay?"Ralph asked as he looked up at the nurse.

"I need to talk to one of your Uncles or Aunts."The nurse told Ralph with a reassuring smile.

"I'm his son."Walter said as he walked over to the nurse.

"Okay MrGallo."She said as she took Walter off to the side.

"How is his condition?"Walter asked.

"He's okay, he's recovering from had to remove the bullet from his clavicle, which was fractured on impact, but the loss of blood is what the problem is."She told him.

"How much was loss."Walter asked as he crossed his arms.

"A few pints, almost a gallon."She told him.

Walter shook his head, and said:

"Are you pumping blood into his system?"Walter asked.

"Yes, but we're not sure if he's going to make is an older man, and his body went into shock when he was shot."She told him.

Walter took a deep breath.

"MrGallo, what I'm trying to say is not get your hopes up too high, he might not make it, I'm sorry."She said.

"Can we visit him? In his room?"Walter asked.

"Yes, you father's in intensive care, but I bet you that with his condition, they'll let the children is they're grandfather."She said.

"Okay, thank you."Walter said.

"You're welcome, we're doing everything we can to help your father."She said as Walter shook her hand, and walked back to join the rest of the team.

 **Walter joined the rest of the team, and told them what the nurse told him then, they went over to Cabe's room to visit him.**

Cabe was lying there in his hospital was unconscious, on morphine, high pain meds, had blood being pumped back into his system, and he had a brace on his shoulder.

The team walked up to the door to his room, opened it up, and walked in.

"Hi Cabe!"Ralph excitedly said as he ran up to his bed side.

"He looks pretty flushed."Toby said.

"It's so weird to see him like this."Paige said.

"Yes, his presence here differs from his average presences."Brian said.

Walter glared down at him, his father figure lied, lifeless, and it reminded him of Megan, before she started to tear up then, he deiced that logic would dictate for him not to so, he didn't.

"You okay Walt?"Toby asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just that I've never seen him like this weak, and vulnerable."Walter replied, looking down at Cabe.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."Toby said as he put his arm on Walter's back.

Walter walked out of the room and went to talk to the nurse.

 **Walter talked to the nurse for a while then he came back in about five minutes later.**

"I have some news."Walter said as he walked in, and sat down in the seat directly next to Cabe's bed, near his head.

Ralph, and Brian were sitting on Cabe's bed, Toby, and Happy were sitting in the chairs at the foot of the bed, Sylvester was sitting right next to Toby, and Happy, and Paige was sitting right behind Brian, and Ralph.

"What is it Walter?"Ralph asked.

"The nurse informed me that they are taking Cabe off the morphine so that he can talk to us, and that his blood levels are improving so, he is arriving at better health."Walter said.

"That's great!"Paige cheerfully said.

"I have noticed that he looks a little less flushed."Toby commented.

"Does that mean that he will make it?"Ralph asked Walter.

"It does mean that he is improving, but she informed me not to get my hopes up to high."Walter responded.

"He's waking up."Sylvester said.

Cabe's eyes starting fluttering moved his shoulders back then, he felt terrible pain in the shoulder that he got shot groaned in pain as he tried to move around.

"Cabe!"Ralph excitedly said as he crawled over closer to Cabe's face.

"Hey kiddo."Cabe said as he tried to sit up."Ahh, my shoulder hurts like hell."Cabe moaned.

"Here, I'll help you."Walter said as he walked over to Cabe's bad shoulder, and let him rest it on his arm.

Cabe used his other arm to help him sit up then, Walter let go of Cabe's other sat happily in front of Cabe as Cabe put his hand on Ralph's head, and stroked his soft, gentle, brown hair.

"Cabe, do you remember what happened?"Toby asked.

"Yeah, I chasing after was Merik who shot me."Cabe said."We were on a case, and we learned that Merik was working for some group that James S. August had on his laptop under the name squad."Cabe continued."Wait, Merik's still out there, I need to stop him."Cabe said as he tried to get up out of the bed.

"Cabe, the FBI, Homeland, the CIA, and the DOJ, are chasing after don't need to help right need to rest, get better."Paige soothingly said to Cabe.

Cabe took a deep breath, and sat back down in his bed.

"You do need your rest, you lost a lot of blood, and fractured your the bullet would've gotten you any higher."Toby said then, took a deep breath.

"You would be dead."Walter continued for Toby.

"When we found you there was a pool of blood that surrounded your left shoulder."Sylvester said with a shiver.

"We thought you were dead."Happy said."Then the doc found a pulse."Happy continued.

"I can't believe all this happened."Cabe said as he leaned back a little in his bed."Hey, what happened to the kid?"Cabe asked as he looked over at Brian who had stitches on his cheek that was badly bruised.

"A bully at school hit me in the cheek with a book that I was currently reading at the time."Brian responded.

"Well I need to teach you how to fight soon as I get out of this joint, I am going to teach you how defend yourself against that bully kid."Cabe said.

"You don't need to, I do not enjoy physical contact."Brian said.

"Hey, son, you need to learn how to defend yourself.I don't want to see you get hurt again, nor does anyone else on the son?"Cabe said in a fatherly tone to Brian.

"Well, the pain that you're in right now must be more substantial to the little amount of pain that I'm in."Brian responded.

"That's nice of you to say kid, but I still think that you need to learn how to block, and counter."Cabe said as he pretended to block, and counter."Oww, shit, I forgot."Cabe said as he put his good hand on his bad shoulder, and cringed in pain.

"You should lie down, and get some more rest Cabe."Toby said.

"Yeah, I need to get the boys home, it's late, and they have school tomorrow."Paige said as she stood up, and the boys did as well."See you later Cabe."Paige said as she gave him a hug, and kiss on the head.

"Bye kid, and see you tomorrow boys."Cabe said as Ralph walked up to him, and gave him a hug, and Brian waved.

"Yeah, I need to get going as well."Toby said as he got up, and gave Cabe a man-hug.

"Me too."Happy said as she got, and gave him a hug, and a kiss on the head.

"I'll go home with them, if they don't mind me riding with them."Sylvester said as he got up and gave Cabe a hug.

"Get better."Happy said.

"Get some rest, and remember not to move your left arm."Toby said.

"Hope you feel better."Sylvester said.

"Thanks, see ya tomorrow."Cabe said as he waved goodbye to them."You leav'in too Walt?"Cabe asked.

"No, I want to stay with you."Walter responded."I don't want you to get lonely."Walter continued.

"Well, you can go home if you think I'll get don't need to worry about should get some rest."Cabe told Walter.

"No, I'm fine, you should get some rest, you're the injured one."Walter said.

"Hey kid, I heard what you said on the ambulance."Cabe said as Walter helped him lie back down.

"What do you mean?"Walter asked.

"When the EMS asked if you, and Toby were my sons, you said yes."Cabe said.

"Well, Toby and I wanted to ride on the ambulance with you so that we knew that you were in good hands."Walter said as he helped Cabe get himself tucked in and comfortable.

"Thank you Walter, for you were my son, I would be proud to be your father."Cabe said with a smile as he closed his eyes.

"You are my father."Walter said.

"That's the best thing that I've heard all day son, I love you kid."Cabe said.

"Me too."Walter said.

 _Me Too._


End file.
